The Flight of The Crow
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Sasuke had been lied to so many times already. He did not think anything could eclipse the truth about Itachi's role in killing the clan. Yet it seemed that there was still room for shock. And he does not know what to do when he learns that Itachi had survived their battle. His brother was alive. His Aniki...was not gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Well it looks like I've started another multi chapter Naruto fanfiction….ehehehe…so right now pairings are in the air, so it would be great if you could recommend pairings!**

* * *

Madara had always been a man of action. Even in the shadows, he continued to play his own games. And like any good strategizer, he had his pawns.

It was like a game of chess in a way. He the chess master, Obito was his King. He was the most important piece in Madara's game. If he was taken out, the game was done. Sasuke was unwittingly serving as his pawn as well as his knight, going where he was bid all in honor of the Queen.

Itachi.

Madara's most prized piece. The piece that held all the power, but like in all games of chess, the Queen was ultimately extendable.

Sasuke was playing his role nicely. His rage over Itachi's death had pushed him over the edge. He was out for blood. He demanded revenge against the village elder's. And as luck would have it, at that very moment he was confronting Danzo with Obito.

Itachi's sacrifice was what convinced Sasuke to avenge him. Things were turning out so...nicely. Dans would soon be dead and Sasuke would return with Obito and finally crush Konoha.

Poor Itachi's pure intentions would be for nothing it seemed. His sacrifice would ultimately be in vain. He could not save the village. He could not protect his brother. Konoha would burn and their people with it.

It would be... _glorious_.

The infirmary that Madara currently stood in was cold. His skin prickled beneath it. He moved around the room, the silence heavy. The lights were dimmed and Madara could already see a thin layer of dust gathering on a table. He reached the only occupied bed and a pale hand reached out, gently stroking long fingers through silken black locks. A small smirk spread across a pair of lips as Madara regarded the body laying on the bed. IV's were hooked into the crooks of frail arms, an oxygen mask was settled over their face as weak shallow breaths escaped their lips.

"My precious, boy." Madara crooned. "You've done so well." He ran his thumb over dry lips. Madara settled into a chair at the side of the bed, fingers playing absently with dark hair.

"You should see him. His rage is so very raw. It will consumed the world." The figure on the bed continued to breathe silently, lost to the world. Madara did not mind. He took a frail hand in his own and lay a mocking kiss on the person's wrist.

"So stubborn…even death denies you." The Uchiha sighed, releasing the hand and allowing it to fall limply off the side of the bed. He stared at that frail hand in silence for a long moment. Finally, he shook his head with a little sigh.

"But where death refuses, I shall take. So thank you, Itachi." Madara stood, staring down at the younger Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha's eyes remained shut, the steady beeping of the heart monitor the only proof that he yet lived. Madara smiled again, his expression smug. "I couldn't have done this without you." The elder made his way towards the entrance of the infirmary, hesitating at the door and looking back to where Itachi lay.

"Sleep well, Itachi."

* * *

 **So obvious this is an AU! Itachi survived the battle with Sasuke. Unknown to Sasuke, and Madara and Obito are fanning the fires to get Sasuke to fight for their cause. A short chapter, but this serves more as a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to I-Love-Trunks1 and BloodPokemon101 for the lovely reviews! And also to everyone who favorited this story! I hope to update regularly as well as finish 'For Brothers Share This Bond'.**

* * *

The sun set behind the horizon of the mountaintops, casting the range in shadows. Orange light filtered through, and it glowed like fire. Twice Sasuke stopped to watch it. He was utterly transfixed by the fiery horizon.

Tobi stared after him, patiently. He had not spoken much since fleeing Team 7. If Sasuke cared enough, he would have wondered what was on the man's mind. But he did not care for Tobi or his schemes. He barely felt anything these days. The rage had been sucked out of him once Danzo had fallen and once his former team was far behind.

Killing Danzo had been bittersweet. Watching the man fall to his knees and then die in a pathetic attempt to kill him had been utterly satisfying. But there was one thing missing. One thing that would never change no matter how much Sasuke fought and screamed and bled. Itachi would never be there.

Because of him.

Sasuke had killed his Aniki and it clawed at him that he had not discovered the truth sooner. He would have saved Itachi. He would have marched right into that Akatsuki base, thrown Itachi over his shoulder and taken him somewhere safe. Damn the elders and damn Konoha. He would have protected Itachi.

Now he could only avenge him, and Itachi would not have wanted that.

Sasuke followed Tobi back to the Akatsuki base in a daze. His ribs ached and he was bleeding from the head. Tobi moved at a quicker pace, obviously not in as bad a state as Sasuke. He barely noticed at the headed through the entrance, still lost in his own thoughts. Tobi had a skip to his step and it grated on Sasuke's nerves. Sasuke watched as the man moved down the corridor. His hands shook and his skin itched as if he was still covered in Shimura's blood.

"You coming?" Tobi called out, amusement in his voice. Sasuke followed after the man with a shake of his head while Tobi watched on in interest. Once again an emotion had crossed over Sasuke's face and he appeared to be fighting an internal battle. He stopped suddenly and looked down at his pale hands, eyes half lidded. Obito cocked his head, regarding the teen. The boy looked suddenly like he was in pain. As if he was fighting something that Tobi could not see. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw locked. Tobi wondered if he was feeling guilt over trying to kill Karin and his former team. But that hardly seemed to faze him earlier.

"Something on your-"

"Give me Itachi's eyes." Sasuke spoke quickly, before he could take back his words. He didn't want Itachi's eyes. He didn't want Itachi's eyes to have to witness what Sasuke was going to do.

Tobi stilled. He could feel Sasuke staring intently at his back and he fought not to turn in shock.

"You would take them?" Tobi fought to keep his voice level. Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut for a moment, gritting his teeth. When he opened them agains there was a determination to them that almost excited Tobi.

"I need them." Sasuke replied, voice coming out cool. Tobi stared tensely, fingers twitching. Slowly he exhaled and nodded. He had hoped, rather childishly that it would not come to that. If Itachi was dead it would be one thing. But Itachi still breathed just down the hall. Taking his eyes seemed morbid even for Tobi's standards. But he nodded anyway and took a step down the hall.

"Very well."

"Wait!" The younger Uchiha cried out and Tobi turned again.

"Hmm?" Tobi watched as Sasuke took a sudden uncertain step forward.

"You have his body here?" The boy seemed to wilt at referring to Itachi as a _body_. Tobi frowned behind his mask.

"Yes."

"Can I…can I see him?" Sasuke asked softly and Tobi sighed. This boy was impossible. There was a body, yes. But that body was not exactly...dead.

"Are you sure?" Tobi asked and Sasuke bristled.

"I need to apologize. And say goodbye." The boy's words were forced and Tobi rolled his eyes, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, clean yourself up and heal any of your injuries." The masked man then headed down the corridor, leaving Sasuke to stare after him in silence.

Once Tobi was out of sight, Sasuke brushed a hand through his sweat slicked hair and closed his eyes. With Danzo dead it was just one more step to Sasuke avenging his clan and his brother. Taking Itachi's eyes was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He knew that in the long run he would need them, but to take even more from Itachi…

Just thinking about Itachi had a lump forming in the boy's throat. How could he have been so blind? How could he have forgotten the tears Itachi had shed as he left Konoha and Sasuke behind?

Itachi deserved better than what he had suffered. Konoha would pay, and pay dearly for what they had done. His clan was one thing. He would avenge them. But with Itachi, it was more personal. There was a rawness to Itachi's pain that Sasuke would avenge.

* * *

It was getting late, but Naruto could barely move. His mind was running too fast.

His shoulders remained hunched, and he could feel an ache begin in his neck at his tense position. Sasuke was long gone and Naruto could not muster up the energy to run after him.

Not now.

He did not have the energy to face him again. He could still remember that insane glint in his eyes as he tried to kill Sakura. Was his best friend truly lost?

Naruto barely heard Sakura approach, still caught in a daze of the events that had unfolded. Sasuke had nearly killed Sakura...what had his best friend become? Was he too far gone? He sat with his head buried in his hands, unmoving and the stillness scared Sakura. The silence hung heavy in the air and the smell of burning flesh still invaded her nostrils. Part of her desperately wanted to run. To forget this place and everything.

Kakashi stood several feet away, hands shoved into his pockets and staring at the sky. His mask was pulled down to show both eye and they were half mast. Sakura wondered what he was thinking about and why he seemed so edgy. Was it the fight with Sasuke? Or something more?

She looked away from the Copy nin to study the blonde boy. He had not moved and Sakura was once again floored by how uncharacteristic he was acting. Sasuke had finally gotten to him. To all of them.

"Naruto..." Sakura began softly, jade eyes pained. The blonde's eyes clenched shut before slowly looking towards the pinkette. She nearly flinched at the look he bestowed upon her. There was no warmth. It was as if every emotion had been sucked out but deep rooted exhaustion. He watched her stare at him and found that even seeing her was not helping as it had in the past. Sakura brushed pink strands of hair from her face and clench her eyes shut. She released a shuddering breath as she began to speak.

"Are you…" Sakura heard Kakashi slowly approach and she clenched her hands into fists. She did not finish her sentence and Naruto slowly glanced towards their sensei. Kakashi slowly looked from Sakura to Naruto, his expression unreadable. He released a heavy sigh, looking one last time at the battlefield. He took in the craters and blood, feeling suddenly far too old.

"Let's go home." Kakashi murmured softly.

* * *

Madara did not look up from his paperwork as Obito strode through the door. There was a small pile of papers in front of the elder and he was slowly looking over them, mouth moving as his eyes scanned. Obito watched as he scribbled something down, the scratching on the parchment grating on his nerves. The elder set down the pen and shuffled through the papers and Obito stared at him.

"You were successful." Madara finally drawled and Obito nodded.

"Yes. Sasuke is tending to his wounds right now."

"Good. See what he plans to do next." Madara moved away from the desk and towards the door when Obito quickly blocked his path. Madara raised a brow.

"He wants Itachi's eyes." Obito stated, removing his mask and watching Madara. Madara moved away from Obito and approached Itachi's bed. The elder hummed, a single finger running down the IV attached to Itachi's arm.

"Does he now?" He murmured and Obito shifted uncomfortably.

"He's figured out that he needs them to bring the village down." He muttered, glancing to where Itachi lay.

"And he shall have them." Madara replied and Obito nearly gave himself whiplash with how fast he looked up.

"What?" He croaked and Madara shot him an unimpressed glare. The beeping of the medial equipment was the only sound in the infirmary for a long moment. Madara shook his head, red eyes glowing in the darkened room.

"Come now Obito. Itachi has no need for them, while Sasuke does." He approached one of the medical tables while Obito stared after him in shock.

"I'm pretty sure he'd refuse them if he knew they were still in his still living brother's body."

"And he will never know." Madara coolly responded, looking through various medical instruments. He tossed aside a scalpel and eyed the younger. "It is highly unlikely that he will ever wake. He is a breathing corpse, Obito." He pushed away from the table, eyes narrowed at Itachi as if the boy had best him in some way. Obito looked away from him to approach Itachi. He sat down beside him and watched him as Madara looked through several drawers.

"He also wants to see his body." Tobi commented idly and Madara shook his head, looking annoyed.

"No." He replied without a pause. The younger slowly stood, arms crossed as Madara walked around the room. Obito followed after him.

"He knows he's here. He'll be suspicious of I refuse." He responded and Madara glanced towards him and then looked towards Itachi. He frowned thoughtfully for a long moment. His fingers tapped on the table top.

"Tell him the corpse is too decayed. The eyes were previously removed." Obito made a face at this, putting his mask back on. He was sure Sasuke would just _adore_ to hear that. Madara headed for the door and Obito let him go. The elder stopped before leaving and glanced over his shoulder and his scowling student.

"Zetsu should have returned by now. I want to meet him in the infirmary as soon as possible." Madara stated clinically and Obito nodded.

"Understood."

Once Madara was gone, Obito turned to look at Itachi. He reached out and gently brushed his thumb over Itachi's long eyelashes. Part of him, the part that still held love for his village and his clan had hoped Itachi would awake.

Yet the stronger part of him that hated Konoha with all his being, relished that the one obstacle that remained between him and Konoha was out of commission.

Tobi cracked his knuckles with a sigh and stood, still watching the younger Uchiha steadily breathe. He wondered if Itachi could hear him; If he was aware of everything around him.

Turning away, Obito moved out of the infirmary and sealed the door behind him. Just down the corridor he met Zetsu and Kisame who were returning from their own mission. Kisame stood arms crossed over his chest and grinning as the Uchiha approached while Zetsu watched him silently. Obito regarded Zetsu for a long moment before inclining his head to the sealed infirmary. Zetsu left without speaking as Kisame watched on in interest.

Zetsu had been made aware of Itachi's survival. Kisame had not. Kisame was too soft when it came to Itachi. Obito did not doubt that the Kiri nin would not keep quiet if he knew the truth.

Obito glanced over to Kisame who watched him in interest.

"I have another mission for you."

"I'm listening." Kisame's lips were curved into a sharp grin. Obito nodded and motioned for the man to follow him down the corridor and away from the infirmary. They headed to the kitchen area and Obito leaned against the wall opposite of Kisame. He stared at a crack in the wall rather than looking towards the Kiri nin.

"I take it you have everyone fooled into believing you're dead." He drawled and Kisame's grin grew. He had fooled all those idiot Konoha nin and that rapping Eight Tail lunatic.

"Indeed." He watched as Obito studied his nails.

"Soon you'll confront them again. We need the Eight Tails." Kisame nodded at this, watching the man curiously.

"Is that all?" He prompted, trying to read Tobi's eye through the mask. Tobi turned away quickly.

"Yes. You're dismissed." He waved a hand dismissively and disappeared around a corner leaving Kisame blinking after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I should have mentioned earlier that in this AU Madara and Obito are both alive and well. Madara's more in the shadows and using Obito to do his dirty work.**

 **Thank you to Nitinha56, BloodPokemon101, I-Love-Trunks1 and XxReaderxX for the lovely reviews. So far it seems KakaIta is the pairing people (2) want to see!**

 **Warning(s) Mutilation in this chapter.**

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see him!?" Sasuke's voice echoed through the empty room and Tobi cocked his head thoughtfully at the boy. The morning air was cold and it seeped into the hideout. Sasuke's arms were crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed at the masked man.

"His body…isn't in the best of shape." Tobi offered and Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't care. I want to see him." The boy replied coldly, dark eyes narrowed in anger.

"There's not much left of him that's recognizable." Tobi watched as Sasuke flinched at this, his mouth set in a distressed scowl. If Tobi was a different man, the expression might have tugged at his heart. But he was not a man who allowed the broken looks of broken boys to effect him. He watched Sasuke's face harden as he prepared to say that he did not care what Itachi's body looked like. Tobi quickly turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out. Tobi kept moving. "Wait!"

Tobi ignored the teen, chin straight and stride quick. He heard the boy rush towards him.

"You can't keep him from me! I have to see him!" Sasuke hollered, his eyes activating. Tobi rolled his eye. The welp was giving him orders now?

"You need to rest. You're still wounded."

"I don't care about that. Why won't you let me see him?"

"His corpse is rapidly decaying. Why do you even care?" Tobi turned, suddenly curious.

"I have to say goodbye." Was the simple answer and Tobi fought down a scoff. Sentimental, just like his brother. He turned away again, ignoring Sasuke's voice as the boy reached to grab his shoulder. The younger Uchiha was thrown back several feet and skidded through the dusty floor.

"Let me see him! LET ME SEE MY BROTHER!" Sasuke's screams followed him down the hall and Tobi did not turn once.

He walked past Kisame who's lips were pulled into a tight thin line as he watched on. Tobi did not offer him a glance and quickened his pace as he approached the sealed infirmary.

"The eyes will be prepared for you soon." He called over his shoulder. Sasuke stared after him, arms limp at his side. The boy could feel Kisame's eyes on him and avoided looking his way. With a shuddering breath, he stood and turned away from the Kiri nin. Without another word, he slowly walked down the hall and out of sight.

Inside the infirmary, Zetsu shifted uncomfortably. He fought to not look at Itachi and instead waited for Madara to speak. The man was going through several medical tools and inspecting them.

"I have given him enough medication so that he will not suffer any pain." Madara stated, not looking as Zetsu as the man approached his desk. "Thought I wonder if he can actually feel pain." He grabbed a scalpel and several other sharp tools that left Zetsu suddenly very tired.

"I will need your help once the eyes are removed. Watch his vitals for now."

Zetsu watched as Madara moved toward's Itachi's gurney. The elder Uchiha stared down at Itachi for a long moment, with graceful movements, he used the clamp to force on of Itachi's eyes open. It was milky and held no signs of life or sight. Madara, reached to the side table and grabbed the scalpel. One hand held Itachi's head in place, as if nervous he would suddenly awaken. The scalpel approached his face. Madara did not hesitate. Not for a second.

Zetsu looked away, suddenly unable to watch Itachi be mutilated. He listened to the heart monitor in tense silence. The steady beep luckily drowned out the sound of Madara removing the first eye. Zetsu held no affection for Itachi, but there was something that left him feeling ill at what was going on behind him. It would have been much easier if Itachi had just died. Taking his sightless eyes would have meant nothing. Everything would be so much simpler.

That final battle should have ended with Itachi's death. It was how it was supposed to end. Everyone knew it. Madara had sent Zetsu out to confirm Itachi's death and at first he had thought the Uchiha was dead, but when he and Obito went to grab Sasuke, it became apparent that he was wrong.

Obito had approached Itachi's corpse, silently allowing Zetsu to lift up Sasuke's limp form. He had stared down at Itachi for a long moment, before kneeling down. His fingers had moved forward to touch the younger when he hesitated.

 _"Zetsu."_ He called out and the other turned, Sasuke limp on his arm.

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Alert Madara at once."_ Obito's voice was curt and Zetsu frowned at his tense form. He could not see Itachi, Obito's body was blocking him.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Zetsu asked.

 _"Itachi's breathing."_

The drugs worked their magic and Itachi's heart rate never wavered as Madara removed the first eye. Zetsu listened as the man placed the eye aside and moved to the next. Madara had done this before. Eye removal was hardly difficult for him. Zetsu's mind began to wander.

How would Kisame handle this, had he known that his partner was still alive? Would he approve of this…desecration? Even Obito seemed uncomfortable. More so because there was still air in Itachi's lungs. Itachi's brother would certainly disapprove.

The smell of fresh blood invaded the infirmary. A smell that Zetsu was far too familiar with. He turned as Madara finished, avoiding looking at Itachi's face. Madara set the final eye down and motioned for Zetsu to approach.

"Hold him up." He ordered and Zetsu did so silently. The elder used a damp rag to wipe away excess blood and grabbed pieces of gauze off the table. Madara wrapped the bandages around Itachi's face, with an unreadable expression. Itachi remained still against Zetsu. Yet his body incredibly warm. A living corpse. That was all he was now. Madara nodded for Zetsu to lay Itachi back down.

He settled Itachi's back down against the gurney and watched as Madara moved to the eyes. He gently placed them in a jar with clear liquid. He sealed the lid on the jar and slipped it inside his cloak. He did not move for a long moment and Zetsu wondered what was on his mind. He watched as long fingers tightened into a fist before loosening.

"Tell Obito that I would like to see him." Madara muttered and Zetsu nodded quickly, relieved to finally be able to leave the infirmary. He backed from Itachi's bedside and swiftly headed for the door. Madara strode further down the infirmary. Zetsu pushed the heavy door open and the dim light from the hall greeted him.

As did Kisame.

Kisame stood at the entrance of the infirmary, hand lifted as if to knock. He blinked and stepped back in surprise as Zetsu moved to push him back. His brows furrowed as he looked at the other nin.

"Hey…" The Kiri nin went to speak, his eyes absently moving past Zetsu's shoulder. Zetsu realized that he saw Itachi when his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "What th-"

Zetsu shoved Kisame back and pulled the door shut, hiding Itachi once again. Kisame's eyes moved for the door to Zetsu, small eyes staring in disbelief.

"Ita-" Kisame's voice was cut off as Zetsu slammed him against the wall.

"You will say nothing to the Uchiha brat. You saw **nothing**." Zetsu hissed,his own eyes narrowed. Kisame glared at the other.

"Itachi's alive." He muttered, voice low and Zetsu swiftly glanced around to ensure no one was around. Luckily, the hall was deserted and he looked back to the Kiri nin.

"He's brain dead." He replied, voice soft and clinical. "He's as good as dead."

Kisame slowly shook his head. There was clear distress in his eyes as he stared at Zetsu. Hearing that Itachi was alive, but not really was painful for him. Realization quickly dawned on him as well. Before Zetsu could speak he was grabbed by Kisame and shoved in the opposite wall, his feet off the ground.

"You took his eyes!" The larger man snarled.

"He had no use of them." Zetsu replied in a slow drawl. Kisame slammed the man against the hard surface roughly.

"Bullshit. You're fucking using him even after he's…a vegetable. Why keep him alive? Why drag this on!?"

"You're acting awfully defensive, Kisame." The white side jeered.

"And you're telling the brat Itachi's dead to ensure he does Tobi's dirty work." Kisame accused, teeth bared. Zetsu swiftly lifted his knee to push Kisame away. The Kiri nin slowly released him, face dangerous. Zetsu sighed, taking a step away from the taller male. He was not interested in fighting the Kiri nin. There was no need to prod at him.

"You want to go up against them? Be my guest. I am not risking my own neck because you have protective issues with your partner."

"But-" Zetsu lifted a hand, cutting Kisame off.

"My loyalty is to Tobi. _Not_ Itachi. Your partner is as good as dead Kisame. You can't help him now." He watched Kisame deflate visibly and offer a curt nod.

"Understood." There was a coldness in his beady eyes as he glared at the man. Zetsu brushed invisible dust off his cloak.

"Good. Now if you don't mind. I have work to do." He pushed past Kisame and strode down the hall, not offering the man another glance. Kisame let him go, eyes on the sealed infirmary door. Hesitantly, he reached forward and touched the stone. Gulping down a lump in his throat, he turned and practically fled down the corridor, desperate to put as much distance between himself and his partner.

There was nothing he could do to save Itachi.

Not anymore.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki did not want to hear it.

Everyone coming to him and offering words that meant nothing to him.

None of them had the right to go after Sasuke. None of them knew him like Naruto knew him. Their words were empty and meaningless in his ears and he fought not to scream at them to just leave him alone. He would go after Sasuke. He would persuade him to return to Konoha.

Hearing the truth about Itachi…

It made his stomach churn just imagining what the Uchiha had gone through. He tried to imagine what was going through a thirteen year old Itachi's mind during that time. How he felt as his task drew closer. Looking at his family and knowing that very soon they would be gone.

He was so young.

Naruto could not imagine himself being able to make such a hard choice at thirteen. Yet Itachi had. Itachi had made the ultimate sacrifice for his brother. No wonder Sasuke was so distraught. To finally avenge his clan only to find out the truth before his brother's corpse was even cold. It was probably like a slap to the face. Finding out and not being able to do anything about it. Itachi was dead, and Sasuke was the one who killed him. If Itachi had gotten his way, Sasuke would have never found out. Itachi would have died, hated and cursed and Sasuke would live on in ignorance. No one else knew the truth but him and Kakashi.

Kakashi had been acting oddly since finding out. He was quiet. Well…quieter than he normally was. There was a noticeable lack of sarcastic comments and Naruto had not seen him reading his creepy romance novels since then. Naruto wondered how he was taking the news. Kakashi had known Itachi before everything had gone to shit. Had they been friends? Was Kakashi feeling guilty for not noticing something was wrong? Naruto hoped not. Kakashi had enough things that plagued his mind. He did not need another as well.

Naruto was relieved to finally get away from everyone and hide away in his apartment. Sakura had tried to follow, but Naruto didn't want her with him. Not this time. He needed time to think, and Sakura was a distraction.

He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall in silence. He held his forehead protector in limp fingers, running his thumb over the scuffed surface. They would face Sasuke again. Naruto did not doubt this. Danzo was only the first step in Sasuke's plan for revenge. He would avenge his brother and would show no mercy. And Konoha would have to fight back.

So many were now ready to kill him. But Naruto could still stop him, without killing him. Sasuke was his best friend. Naruto could convince him that his path was wrong.

But how?

Bring up that Itachi would not want this? The idea of using Itachi left a sour taste in Naruto's mouth. He set down the forehead protector and brushed his hair from his face.

"Sasuke…" He breathed, sorrow welling in his chest. Standing, the blood moved around his little apartment, undressing and prepared to fall asleep. He pulled the curtains to his window closed, hiding himself from the village that was not as wonderful and golden as he had once thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Gore in this chapter.**

* * *

Tobi led Sasuke to the infirmary in silence. There were no airy comments or snide remarks. Perhaps he could feel the apprehension wafting off Sasuke like rancid sweat. He knocked twice on the infirmary door and it slowly slid open, the mechanisms creaking loudly as the dimly lit room came into view. Tobi motioned for the teen to follow him and after a moment of hesitation, Sasuke did so.

Half of the infirmary was walled off, due to damage from a previous battle. Tobi had muttered. He motioned to the empty gurney and Sasuke approached it apprehensively. The man pushed him back and Sasuke closed his eyes for a long moment, breathing deeply through his nose. Taking itachi's eyes...of all the ways he could have thanked his brother for his sacrifices. This did not seem to be the right way. Yet Itachi had wanted Sasuke to have his eyes.

It still felt wrong.

He opened his eyes again as Zetsu approached, a glass jar with a clear fluid in his grasp. Quickly, the teen looked away. Realizing that the jar held his brother's eyes. He heard Tobi snort at this and Sasuke fought down a sharp retort and continued to breathe.

He listened as the two men shuffled around him, unwilling to peak. The jar was set down with a clang and the boy nearly flinched. Tobi took his arm and the plant man handed him a syringe filled with a golden liquid. Sasuke stared at it, marveling how the light reflected through it.

"This will keep you under during the procedure." Tobi explained as he sanitized the crook of Sasuke's pale arm. Sasuke offered a weak nod, eyes fixed on his lap.

 _'This is for you, Aniki.'_

The drugs had a near immediate effect and Sasuke began to feel a bone deep exhaustion. He slumped back on the flat pillow offered to him and Tobi quickly eased him down. Sasuke's head felt heavy against the pillow and he stared blankly at the ceiling. Blinking becoming a chore, so instead he opted to just close his eyes.

He could see Itachi behind his closed eyelids, and he reached out for him. Desperate to touch his brother. Itachi approached, hair flowing behind him in a wind that did not exist. Their fingers touched and Sasuke quickly moved forward, throwing his strong arms around his brother and burying his face in the crook his his neck.

 _"Aniki..."_ He breathed sharply, eyes stinging with tears. Itachi's fingers gently stroked through his hair.

 _"You've done so well Otouto."_ Itachi murmured softly, breath warm against Sasuke's ear. _"I'm so proud."_ Sasuke pulled back to study his brother and offer him a watery smile. He desperately wished this was real and that Itachi could be with him. But in this dream, he would allow himself to pretend. Even if for just awhile.

He was gone moments later.

* * *

While Sasuke's consciousness faded, Kisame Hoshigaki began what would be his final mission. The clone he had sent back to report to Tobi and Madara was now weakening. Kisame needed to prepare to confront the Naruto brat as well as Killer Bee. Samehaha had betray him, but Kisame was not upset. Power was power after all. And if he managed to kill Killer Bee? Sameaha would stood at the door of the hideout and moved forward. He would talk tell Sasuke the truth about Itachi once he finished this mission. Seeing Sasuke's reaction to wanting to see his brother only solidified Kisame's belief that Sasuke would help Itachi.

Kisame had failed to help Itachi in the past, perhaps this could be his chance to rectify that mistake. Itachi deserved better. And Kisame did not doubt that Sasuke could give him that.

With a quick hand sign, Kisame's clone dissolved and his conscious was once again in his Samehada which was conveniently on Killer Bee's back. They thought they had beaten him...

Keh.

Idiots…

Kisame grinned sharply, excited for the fight that would eventually take place. His clone had told him everything he needed to know about Itachi's survival. He wouldn't leave his parter to such a fate. This was the final gift he could give Itachi. Even if he wouldn't have wanted it. Who knew what warped things they were doing to Itachi, while he couldn't fight back. Kisame would end it.

He only had to finish this mission…

* * *

Sasuke awoke to complete silence. His limbs felt heavy and his fingers strained. Itachi's face was gone from his memories and Sasuke wanted to call him back. His mouth was dry and he felt an ache deep in his head. Yet there was something else there as well. Something underlying and powerful. A grunt escaped his lips and at the noise, he heard footsteps approaching.

"You're awake." Tobi noted. He came to stand at Sasuke's bed side and touched the bandages wrapped around his eyes. "I'll remove the wrappings."

"No. Not yet." Sasuke muttered and the man stepped back as Sasuke chuckled softly. He pulled himself up, the blanket sliding down his naked torso. With sluggish fingers, he touched his bandaged eyes. Power as he had never felt before, swirled behind these bandages.

 _'Your final gift, Aniki...'_

"It's perfect...I can feel Itachi's power. I can feel myself getting stronger...!" He spoke in a raspy voice and Tobi released a grunt of akeowegement, still curious to how the brat would react if he knew that Itachi still breathed on the other side of the wall. He removed the sterile gloves he had been wearing and tossed them on the metal table. He nodded once to Zetsu who stood with his arms crossed in the back of the infirmary. The man vanished into the earth below with a quick salute.

Sasuke was silent as Tobi unraveled the cloth, allowing the man to help him sit up. He kept his eyes closed at the last layer slid off. Tobi tossed the bandages aside.

"Open your eyes." He murmured, and slowly Sasuke did so. The world around him was crisp and bright. His eyesight even sharper than before. Sasuke looked to Tobi who studied him in interest.

"How do you feel?" Tobi asked and Sasuke's eyes slowly slid around the room, taking in everything. The wall separating him from the other side of the infirmary had several chakra signatures on it to block him out, but he barely noticed.

"Perfect." Sasuke's lips curved into a bitter smile. "Aniki gave me the best weapon against Konoha..." Under his mask, Tobi smirked and behind the wall, Madara turned his head in amusement at Sasuke's words. The boy would do nicely. He glanced back to Itachi and tucked the blankets around him, shielding him from the nip in the air.

When Tobi had Sasuke lay back down to rest, Sasuke did so without complaint. He closed his eyes again, a smile curving his dried and cracked lips. Only for a moment later for Itachi to appear again. His back was to Sasuke and the boy moved to touch him. He called out Itachi's name and his brother turned.

The smile that had been on Sasuke's lips faded with such mortification that he was sure he had damaged his mouth. And Itachi gazed back with two bloody empty eye sockets, expression lost.

 _"Otouto? Where are you Otouto. I can't see you..."_

* * *

Kisame was going to die today.

He realized this. His time had come to an end and he did not fear facing death. However, it would be on his own terms. He would not allow these scum to find out the Akatsuki's secrets. He would not be able to warn Sasuke about Itachi's survival. But he could do the next best thing. He could have laughed at the shocked faces of the Shinobi around him. Even Might Guy looked completely stumped. It was a good way to go, Kisame decided. The sphere around him sped up and everyone watched in amazement as sharks began to appear in the depths.

"Damn..." Aoba cursed softly.

The last things that went through Kisame's mind were images of his partner, alive and well. Their first meeting and Itachi's cryptic words. Remembering Itachi's face was and seeing him in his own mind was the perfect way to die. The sharks closed in on him and Kisame grinned.

"It seems in the end, Itachi-san...I wasn't that bad."

And still grinning, Kisame Hoshigaki allowed himself to be devoured. No one here would forget his name. A tense silence fell over the forest as everyone processed what they had just seen. Guy shook his head in amazement. He approached the bloodstained earth, slowly. Killer Bee moving to follow.

"Hoshigaki Kisame..." Guy breathed, thick eyebrows raised to his hairline.

Naruto looked away from the damp earth and towards the tree line. Shock was evident on his face. A shine of light on the dirt quickly caught his attention. He approached it and knelt down, picking up a single kunai with parchment attached. The blonde studied it for a moment, before deeming it safe.

Naruto unraveled it slowly and tossed away the weapon. He unfolded the paper warily, still unnoticed by the group around him. He help the paper in his hands and his brows furrowed as he stared at it. Written on it was a single line, written in a quick messy scrawl.

 ** _'Tell Sasuke. Itachi-san lives.'_**

And Naruto's whole world imploded.

Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, so hey there's incest in this chapter. The main request was SasuIta and KakaIta so I'm going to try to incorporate them both. So this is it. I am letting viewers know that there is SasuIta in this story. If that bothers you in anyway then I suggest you do not read any further.**

 **Thank you to my lovely views and reviewers! It's always fun finding a review!**

 **Warning(s) Incest and Sasuke's foul potty mouth in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Lips brushed over a pale sweat slicked shoulder, peppering the skin with gentle kisses. Fingers trailed down a bare stomach, tracing over a navel before moving lower._

 _"Sasuke…." A soft, distinctively male voice called out. Sasuke could not make out their face in this haze._

 _"Shhhh…" Sasuke murmured, voice rough. He watched as slim hips bucked and his lover's back arched, lips falling into a silent o of pleasure._

 _"Please, Sasuke…." That voice sounded so familiar. Yet Sasuke couldn't place it._

 _Sasuke's hips thrust forward, driving deeply into his lover. He kissed him, pulling him as close as possible. His unknown lover's arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close. He pressed his lips against his lovers, pulling him in for a simple but tender kiss._

 _"Sasuke…"_

 _Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled sleepily to see Itachi smiling back. His hair was frazzled and hickeys lined his throat. Reaching out, Sasuke stroked the side of his brother's face._

 _"I miss you." He murmured and Itachi moved forward, tucking his head beneath Sasuke's chin and releasing a little sigh. Smiling, Sasuke draped an arm around his brother and pressed his lips firmly against the crown of Itachi's head._

 _It was so natural having Itachi in his arms like this. There was no feeling of taboo or shame. He and Itachi were meant to be together. As brothers and if it so happened, as lovers._

 _They lay in silence for a long moment; Sasuke basking in the feel of Itachi breathing against him. He could feel his brother tracing patters on his chest with his fingers and he snatched them up, pressing his lips against his knuckles._

 _Sasuke feels the change in Itachi before he sees it. It was like a chill in the air or perhaps a crick in his neck, but suddenly something did not feel right._

 _"I can't see, Otouto….Sasuke, where are you?" Itachi suddenly called out, hands reaching to grasp Sasuke's shoulders. Something hot and wet touched Sasuke's chest and he blinked and pulled back in surprise. Blood coated his bare skin and he quickly sat up, pushing itachi onto his back. Like before, two empty eye sockets that once held his brother's eyes stared back._

 _Itachi coughed violently, blood dribbling down his chin. Just like during their final battle. Sasuke began to shake. He could not tear his eyes away from the scene of his brother fading away before him._

 _"Itachi!" Sasuke cried out, powerless and mortified by what he was witnessing. Itachi lifted his head towards Sasuke, his empty eye sockets bleeding heavily._

 _"Sasuke, I'm so cold." Itachi murmured and before his eyes, Itachi's body began to deteriorate. Sasuke fell off the side of the bed in shock. Itachi reached out for him, his fingers turning to ash before Sasuke's eyes._

 _"Otouto, help me. Help me, please." At Itachi's out of character pleas, Sasuke lunged forward, hands straining for his brother._

 _"Aniki!" He cried out just as the ash reached Itachi's face. For a moment they stared at each other in silent terror, before Itachi vanished into a cloud of dust._

Sasuke awoke with a start.

He sat up, the blanket falling to his hips as he buried his face in his hands. He did not know what horrified him more. Having a sexual dream about his brother or watching his brother fall apart in front of him. It took far too long for his shaking to subside. Even when it had, his heart beat continued to thump wildly in his chest.

He forced himself out of his bed, stumbling forward and groping on the wall for support. His chest ached and Sasuke decided that the infirmary would have something to calm him down. With a low breath, the boy moved out of his room and into the hall.

The Akatsuki base was a labyrinth of corridors and dead ends. Twice, he got lost and had to retrace his steps. He approached the infirmary and pushed the door open.

It was late so no was in the infirmary at that time. The lights were dimmed, but Sasuke could see just fine without them. He found the medicine cabinet and opened the door to it, rifling through the various bottles. He grabbed a green bottle from the mix and walked to the sink to get some water.

He took the pills and washed it down with water, closing his eyes and leaning against the counter. His elbow accidentally struck a flask and it rolled close to the edge of the counter before stopping. He rubbed at his eyes, as he considered the nightmare he had just had. He was not one to deny that he had sexual dream before. He was a growing boy and that's what growing boys did. However, all the dreams he could remember were about women. Never a man and certainly not… _Itachi_. He had dreamed of Itachi for years. Most of them disturbing and violent, but the rare view nostalgic and kind.

Just thinking of those violent dreams had Sasuke cringing. How many times had he strangled the life from his brother in his sleep? How many times had Itachi bled to death, screaming in agony? Once that was just what Sasuke would have hoped for. Now they very though had his stomach turning.

He lifted his head, expression exhausted when he caught sigh of a curtained off area in the infirmary. There was a dim light from behind it, that set a soft glow to that corner of the room. That curtain seemed… _off_. As if it were not meant to be seen. Sasuke couldn't explain it, but just looking at it had him apprehensive.

It was as if there was a blank space where the curtain stood. Sasuke could feel no chakra source, but the nothingness was as loud as if there were one. Frowning, the teen approached the curtain and reached forward. He took ahold of the fabric and went to move it.

The sound of glass shattering had him turning. The flask that had been sitting on the counter, now lay on the ground in shards.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed and walked away from the curtain, gathering the pieces of glass in his hand carefully. He disposed of the pieces and exited the infirmary, not wanting to risk bumping into something else.

He shut the infirmary door behind him and leaned against it. Sasuke had yet to have the chance to really explore the base, now he was wide awake and it seemed like the best time to do so.

He found Kisame's room with ease. The Kiri nin's room was surprisingly organized. He explored in detached interest before finding other rooms. The one that had belonged to the blonde asshole Sasuke had fought, was just down the hall from Kisame's. It seemed his room had been left untouched after his death. There were various clay pieces and clothes strewn about the floor.

It took some time for Sasuke too approach the room he knew was once Itachi's. Even now, his Aniki's chakra signature lingered. He approached the door almost shyly. Feeling like he was eight years old all over again. He pushed the door open and peered inside.

Itachi's room was immaculate as it had been in Konoha. All his items tucked away and organized. His bed was made and on his desk lay a neat pile of papers and two kunai. His clothes were folded and put in their dressers. It was as if Itachi had nothing personal with him. The other rooms had proof of each member's personality. Deidara and Sasori's art. Kisame's trinkets and Hidan's extra scythe and Jashin enthusiast books. Yet Itachi's…seemed sad almost.

There was nothing that spoke of the man Itachi had been. No mentions of his insatiable sweet tooth or his fondness for tea. What had Itachi grown to enjoy in the Akatsuki? Did he drink? Did he smoke like Asuma? Was he having…sex? Just the thought of his brother sleeping with someone had Sasuke shuddering. Yet, hadn't he slept with his brother in his dreams?

That meant nothing. He dreamed of women yet had never acted upon it. He still dreamed of that kiss with Naruto and that meant _nothing_ …

Sasuke approached Itachi's bed and sank onto the mattress. He wrapped the blankets around himself and buried his nose in the fabric, inhaling. There was only the scent of linen that greeted his nostrils. No lingering scent of his brother remained. This fact had Sasuke's throat tightening in pain. The idea that his brother was fading away was like a punch to the gut.

It was suddenly too much.

Sasuke leaped from the bed, rushing towards the nightstand and ripping drawers open. Like a maniac, Sasuke tore Itachi's room apart. Throwing his clothing around and sending papers flying. It was not enough. It would never be enough. He was like an animal. He was wild and feral and completely broken.

"Fuck!" A cry escaped his lips and he violently threw the dresser over before sinking to his knees.

"Dammit…"

He clutched at his head, face buried in his hands as he sobbed silent tears. With a frustrated grunt, he punched the side of Itachi's dresser, cracking a hole it its side. His hand exploded in pain and he stared dully at his bloody knuckles.

He turned towards the damaged dresser and silently took in the damage he had done to the room. Disgust rose in his gut as he stared at the mess he had made. The dresser was destroyed, half of it caved in. Sasuke could clearly see paper sticking out of a small area in the bottom of the first drawer.

Frowning, Sasuke reached for the loosened wood of the dresser and pulled it away. It was a hidden compartment; tucked away in the safety of Itachi's clothing drawer. Sasuke reached inside, and pulled out several sheets of paper.

Immediately, he realized that it was not just paper he had pulled out, but photographs. There was a faded photo of their family and Sasuke stared at it in heavy silence. Could he look at this picture, frozen in time and learn all the secrets of his clan? Could his father's scowl whisper his ambitions or his mother's smile speak truths he had been too young to know? He looked at his own smiling face, recalling that ignorance was truly bliss. He had smiled as a young child without a care in the world should smile. Itachi did not smile in this photo. Perhaps he couldn't. He looked at harsh as Fugaku, but at least Fugaku's body language was relaxed. He was confident in everything he did. How could he not be? To show weakness was to admit defeat? And Fugaku was not one to allow himself to be beaten. Itachi was tense, as if deeply on edge. He was not comfortable and the picture screamed it. Sasuke had never noticed that before.

The other photo was just of himself and Itachi. Sasuke was grinning cheekily and holding up a cat while itachi smiled fondly just behind him. Sasuke remembered that game. How could he have forgotten? The games Itachi would make up just to amuse him and how the two of them existed in their own little world while together. It was always meant to be the two of them.

Konoha destroyed that.

Konoha destroyed a lot of things…

* * *

Kakashi Hatake watched in tense silence as Naruto approached. The boy had been acting oddly since Kisame's suicide. Well…more odd than normal. The others brushed it off as shock, but the others were not Naruto's sensei. As the rest of the team slept, Naruto finally made his way over to the Copy nin.

"Something on your mind?" Kakashi asked and Naruto scratched the back of his head, eyes averted.

"Kisame…left something behind after he…died." Naruto stated slowly and Kakashi cocked his head like one of his dogs.

"Oh?" Kakashi rose a brow, arms crossed. "What is it?" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to his sensei. Kakashi took it and unfolded it.

Kakashi had been expecting many things.

A lewd drawing. An insulting 'fuck you' note. Yet what he read, had his eyes widening and his mind going blank. Could this…could this be true? Or was this Kisame getting the last laugh? A joke before the grand finale. Was Uchiha Itachi still alive? And if so, where was he? Learning the truth about Itachi had not been an easy pill to swallow. He could understand Sasuke's anger. He felt it himself. He knew Itachi. He had known him in ways not many would ever know him.

If Itachi lived, Sasuke would want to know. Very few knew the truth about the elder Uchiha and if this news was true and fell into the wrong hands…

Kakashi would not let that happen.

He painfully looked away from the note and met Naruto's apprehensive stare. He motioned for the blonde to follow him away from the camp site, leading him into the tree line.

"If this is true…" Kakashi trailed off, suddenly unsure on what to say or do. He shifted, hands clenching into fists. "If Itachi is alive, he could be in danger. We need to investigate this."

"Sasuke will want to know…" Naruto began, eyebrows narrowed and Kakashi quickly shook his head.

"There's no telling how Sasuke would react. And in any case, we don't know for sure if it's true. We can't just jump to conclusions. We will look into this further when we reach Konoha, but in the meantime…keep this safe." Kakashi handed Naruto the paper and watched as the boy quickly hid it away. With a nod, Kakashi walked back towards camp. His heart beat wildly in his chest with each step as he considered the news. If this was true, if Itachi was _alive_ …

Kakashi shook his head. He couldn't get ahead of himself. There was still so many variables to go over. He only needed time to sort them all out…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the support! Let me know how you're liking these chapters!**

* * *

Kakashi had hoped to be able to honor Itachi's final wish and never reveal the truth about the massacre. Kakashi was a Shinobi. He understood Itachi's intentions and goal. A true Shinobi stood and worked in the shadows. They would fight and die in silence. Their sacrifice was a silent one. Itachi had wanted to die with the Uchiha clan's honor intact.

But as a man of flesh and blood…

Kakashi felt a bitter swell of resentment.

Not towards Itachi. Never towards the boy who lost everything for the sake of the village.

No, Kakashi's anger was directed at those who put Itachi into that position. The elders and Danzo who had given the order and the Third Hokage for not realizing in time. His anger towards the Uchiha clan was more of a distant disappointment. What would Obito have thought of their actions? Then, there was the anger at himself. He had been Itachi's captain. Then his friend…and then…something _more_.

And Kakashi had been blind.

He had been so blinded by heartbreak and anger that he had never delved deeper into Itachi's actions. Had he not known of the tensions between the Uchiha and the village? How could he have missed it? Wasn't he suppose to sniff out these sort of things? Wasn't that what he was good at?

Itachi would have gladly died a traitor as long as his brother was safe. He would have died hated by _everyone_. Kakashi included. And if it were not for the masked Akatsuki member speaking the truth, no one would have ever known.

Hearing the truth was like a punch to the gut. He had known something was off, but hadn't pushed Itachi in fear of driving him away. He had seen how Itachi had gotten pale and even more reclusive than normal, but figured it was regular teenage angst. Kakashi would have honored Itachi's dying wish, if Itachi had actually died.

Now, with Tsunade awake and alert, Kakashi would go to her with the truth. If Itachi was truly alive and if any of Konoha's nin came across him, Kakashi would ensure his safety. He would risk the honor of the Uchiha clan if that meant Itachi would be safe. He did not doubt that if Sasuke was made aware of Itachi's survival, he would drop his plans for revenge in order to find his brother.

Sasuke was a boy of passion and drive. He was fuel by it. Once itachi was the target of his rage. Now Itachi was what Sasuke wished to avenge. There was time though. If they could find Itachi and bring him to Sasuke, perhaps that would cool his rage in place of finally being at peace with his brother.

Kisame's note was so vague. If someone needed to tell Sasuke about Itachi did that mean that Itachi couldn't? Itachi would not hide from his brother if said brother was planning to destroy the village? Was he being kept prisoner? And by who?

All these questions ran through Kakashi's head, even as he and Naruto made their way to Tsunade's office, his mind was still reeling. Twice, Naruto looked to him in concern.

"You doing okay, Sensei?" He asked and Kakashi waved him off.

"I'm fine." He drawled. "Just fine." Naruto raced ahead, calling out for Tsunade. Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed at a slower pace. The Hokage's door was suddenly very ominous looking and Kakashi wondered how many other secrets did Konoha hold that would never come to light.

Kakashi knew that all villages had a dark underbelly kept hidden from the public. But this…this was beyond a single assassination or some drug or sex scandal. This was a whole village being kept in the dark to a truly heinous reality. No wonder Sasuke had been so adamant when facing Danzo. The Root Leader must have been so pleased with himself, using Sasuke's life as leverage with Itachi. How shocked was he when the one Uchiha Itachi strove to protect would be the very one who came for him in the end?

Justice had a twisted sense of humor it seemed.

* * *

Itachi's dresser held many treasures and Sasuke spent the entire night, sitting on the floor and studying his brother's items. Besides the pictures there was a crumpled paper with a cat's paw print. This had Sasuke smiling until it hurt. There was some of his mother's trinkets. Hair clips and a butterfly pin. Had Itachi taken them before running? Sasuke was glad he had something from home. There were letters as well. Letters from father and mother. Sasuke handled them reverently, brining them to his nose and inhaling as though a glimmer of his parents would come through.

There were also a few letters from Shisui that had raunchy doodles drawn on the pages. The letters were light and teasing. Sasuke wondered if he would ever find the letters Itachi had written. From the looks of it, he was just as sarcastic and playful with Shisui as Shisui was with him. It was nice knowing that Itachi had someone he could really talk to. Like the other letters, the paper was well worn from Itachi reading them so many times.

There were a few letters that were not signed, but it was obvious to Sasuke that this was not a formal bunch of letters or even friendly. These were letters from a lover. Sasuke had been unable to read through all these letters, too frazzled that his brother was receiving love letters with a stupid dog doodle as the signature. Not to mention some of them were pretty sexual.

Was this the lover Itachi had supposedly killed?

This was not a girl's loopy childish writing. It was the writing of someone with experience. And from the more sexual letters, it was a man. So, Itachi had been involved… _sexually_ with a **man**. It wasn't Shisui. The hand writing was different from his. This would just be another mystery about his brother that Sasuke would remain ignorant to.

 _Brat Face,_

 _What do you mean my letters are mortifyingly overdramatic? Scared the dad will find them? It would be pretty awkward to have to explain myself to him. I can be much more dramatic. Check this out._

 _My sweet, sweet darling, your eyes are like the night sky. They are an endless abyss that leaves me breathless. Your hair is black, silken tresses that my hands adore. Your skin is flawless moonlight. My little bird…I would die without you. My life would be meaningless without you. If you ever decide to leave me for another, remember that while you can do far better than me. I cannot do better than you._

 _I am making sweet, debauched love to perfection in human form. If we really want to get kinky, we can have you sleep with a clone and reach peak perfection while I watch. But, I don't think the world is ready for that sort of event. Everyday with your company breathes life into me. Every night with you on my bed breathes life into my crotch. And from the looks of it, your crotch is happy to see me as well._

 _There is nothing in this world that can compare. Not the most beautiful woman or the handsomest man. They are dulled in comparison to your beauty and brains. The stars weep at your utter perfection. Kittens and puppies crave your open kindness. Like freshly fallen snow, you make this world bright._

 _How was that for overdramatic? I bet you're blushing right now while reading this. And I bet you're blushing even more now that I mentioned you were blushing. And now I bet you're rolling your eyes because I knew you were blushing. I love you, you know that right? Even if I am overdramatic and perverted._

 _Pretty please say you'll stay over sometime next week? You've been so pale lately and one cure for that is my company. I'll buy you some dango and we can talk okay? I know we can string together a serious conversation if we try. And if that's all you want to do, that's fine by me. Sorry for making this letter suddenly sort of serious._

 _You complete me!_

There was a drawing of a bird and a heart. The letter was tacky as all hell and unsigned and Itachi's name was never written. Sasuke bet it was to protect both their identities. It was dated, however., two days before Shisui's death and a little over a week until the massacre. It was not the last letter from Itachi's lover, but it was the one Itachi had handled the most. Creases lined it, and Sasuke could nearly see Itachi's fingerprints on it. He must have read all these old letters from his family and mysterious lover as a small comfort. Sasuke would save the other letters for later.

It seemed Tobi knew where he had holed himself in because when Sasuke finally tore himself from Itachi's room, the man was waiting for just outside, arms crossed. Sasuke firmly closed the door behind him and approached him. Tobi lifted his head and regarded Sasuke closely.

"Hiding in your brother's room?" His voice was mocking.

"I want to stay in his room for now on." Sasuke replied dully and Tobi shrugged.

"Sure, just grab your crap and you can have it." He trailed off and tapped his arm with his finger, regarding the boy. "You went to the infirmary last night?" He asked, voice too casual.

"Yeah, I accidentally knocked over a bottle." Sasuke shrugged and slowly, the man nodded.

"I noticed. Everything else is fine?" He questioned and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He felt like Tobi was staring at his oddly and it made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"Good." Tobi hummed. "Your eyes feel fine?" He watched as Sasuke's face closed off for a moment, obviously the eyes were a touchy subject. The boy released a weary noise and closed his eyes.

"Yes." He replied softly and Tobi clapped his hands.

"Excellent! Now come with me. We have work to do." He turned on his heel and motioned for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke glanced back at Itachi's door for a long moment before following Tobi down the hall. He wondered briefly, why the masked man had acted so oddly but could not bring himself to care. All that mattered was that they continued with their plans and he could finally watch Konoha turn to ash.

* * *

Tsunade leaned against her chair and closed her eyes for a long moment. She could feel Naruto and Kakashi's eyes on her as well as Shizune who sat by her desk in tense silence. Finally, she released a long sigh and leaned forward, her chin pressed against her hands.

"Those poor boys." Tsunade finally breathed, her fingers interlocked. "You think Hoshigaki's note is true?"

"He made sure it was found even with his death." Kakashi replied softly. Tsunade massaged her temples, looking suddenly far older than she should.

"If he is alive, he's probably being held against his will. There's no way he would have sacrificed all that he did and let Sasuke loose on the village. I will call a meeting for all the Shinobi I think trustworthy and I will tell them the truth. Then I will send out a group to investigate about Itachi's location. We will bring him to Konoha and when Sasuke makes his next sta-"

"Use Itachi as bait?" Naruto questioned aghast and the woman groaned. She stood and leaned forward on her desk, staring the two down.

"He won't believe just our word. We need actual proof and Itachi would be that living proof we need." She pushed off the window and peered out the window somberly. Her predecessor…her sensei had known of the tensions with the Uchiha clan. Had he seen the signs of a coup? Could this whole mess have been avoided. She quietly dismissed Kakashi and Naruto. Shizune watched them go, concern evident in her dark eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi was defending Konoha all along…" She mused quietly as Tsunade returned to her set, slumping down with a groan. "I can understand Sasuke's anger." At this, Tsunade's lips quirked into a bitter smile.

"You know something, Shizune? So do I."

"But…if Sasuke strikes the village, isn't he doing exactly the opposite of everything Itachi fought to protect?" Her brows furrowed and the Hokage massaged her temples in irritation.

"I don't understand all these avenger schemes. Shizune, I need a drink." Shizune offered the blonde a weak smile and stood, walking to where Tsuande kept her sake for such occasions. She poured two glasses and the women toasted.

"To fucked up politics." Tsunade muttered and Shizune gladly drank to that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood and experimentation in this chapter!**

* * *

"He's finally breathing on his own." Madara mused, standing at Obito's side and watching Itachi. Obito inclined his head, arms crossed over his chest.

"What does that mean?" He asked softly, voice echoing through the room. He noticed that without the mask covering Itachi's face, he cold almost be considered sleeping. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Madara approached the Uchiha, running a slender finger up the side of the bed.

"It could mean anything I suppose." Madara's voice was rich with amusement. "He could be healing or he could be fading even more." He moved with a lightness in his step that suggested he believed it was the former.

"I have begun tests on him."

"Tests?"

"To see how his body and mind react to different stimuli." Madara snagged a glass bottle off the counter near Itachi's bed and showed it to his student who removed his mask so he could get a clear view of it.

It was a small black bottle with no writing on it. Obito turned it side to side, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What is it?"

"A minor poison-"

"You're _poisoning_ Itachi?" Obito looked away from the bottle to fix his sensei with an unimpressed stare. Madara chuckled, swiping the bottle from the man's hand and putting it back on the shelf. Obito could see Nagato's eyes in one of the jars and his fingers itched to have them implanted. He was so close to his goal, he could nearly taste it. Yet, Madara was making him wait. As always. With Itachi in this state, they had reached a major setback. No doubt, Itachi would be pleased if he knew that Obito's intentions for war were being delayed. Madara walked back towards the bed and fixed Obito with a cold stare.

"It's only minor, Obito. I hope to see if he shows any reaction to it."

Oh. The poison.

"And has he?" Obito asked, more sharply than he expected, but Madara did not seem concerned. He waved a gloved hand.

"Nothing as of yet, but he has only recently begun breathing again."

"And you might just put him in his grave." The other man griped and Madara snorted.

"You are quite defensive of him, Obito. I can assure you I will not kill your precious cousin off." He glanced towards the door, eyes narrowed and Obito quickly sensed Sasuke approaching.

"Go to him," Madara ordered, turning back to Itachi and fiddling with the IV in his arm. "See how his training is coming along." Obito nodded and turned on his heel, marching towards the entrance of the infirmary and quickly slipping out. Sasuke stood just feet down the hall and looked towards Obito with his normal closed off expression. Something he and his brother shared. Obito was nearly tempted to share the wonderful news that Itachi was no longer brain dead, but was not interested in dealing with that headache. Instead he cocked his head at the boy.

"Something troubling you Sasuke?"

"Why haven't we set out?" Sasuke demanded coolly. "I thought we were going forward."

"There are…delays." Obito shrugged and Sasuke scowled.

"What delays?"

"Only minor, but delays none the less. Don't be upset, Sasuke. You'll have your revenge soon enough."

Sasuke had been doing menial tasks in wait of the final battle. He was obviously on edge. That made two of them. Luckily, Obito found an excuse to draw Sasuke away from his dark thoughts and away from his brother, who was being used an experiment just behind sealed doors.

The boy was so filled with anger. It bled off him and Obito wished he could enjoy it more. He at one point would have basked in the anger Sasuke presented. It would have validated his every move. But it seemed that Obito could not find himself invested in the fight as he would have been.

Had Itachi died, things would have been much more simple. He understood this. He had thought this so many times already. But with Itachi still there, still proof of Obito's ambition and Madara's cruelty…the fight was draining from him.

For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to think of what Kakashi would think of him. Or sensei for that matter and everyone back home in Konoha who had known him. He had been dead last and now what? Would they be impressed? Horrified? What was he becoming?

And Rin…

Thinking about her was painful, even now. He could see her warm dark eyes fixed on him and he longed to reach for her and leave this decrepit world behind him. But he couldn't. Not yet.

* * *

Six days later Itachi's fingers twitched. It was a gentle movement against thin sheets and Madara had been there to witness it. He smiled slowly, eyes gleaming in the dim lighting.

"You're so close, Itachi." He mused. "Just one more…push." He spoke these words as he injected Itachi with another medicine, smiling all the while.

The movements began at noon. It had started out barely noticeable but very quickly became a violent jerk of thin fingers and Madara realized that this was it.

Itachi was waking up.

He summoned Obito, almost giddy with excitement. The various tests he had done on Itachi had been slow in coming, but it seemed that finally the boy was giving a reaction to them. Madara moved around the infirmary, preparing different medications and checking Itachi's pulse. Obito watched on in mild interest, tapping his foot against the chair.

"So what do we do when he wakes up? Invite Sasuke in for a big family reunion?" He had wondered what Madara was planning for Itachi and Sasuke if Itachi woke up. He glanced towards his sensei, but the man did not answer him. His eyes fixed in his notes as he scribbled something down.

"What are you writing?" Obito drawled and Madara's hands stilled as he glanced at his student.

"If Itachi wakes up, would you not be interested in knowing how a brain dead man was brought back from the brink? I find it fascinating." His voice trailed off. Obito snorted and shook his head.

"He's a science project for you. It's like Orochimaru and Danzo all over again." He muttered with a shake of his head. Yet he could understand Madara's point. If certain medicines and poisons worked with or against each other and managed to bring back Itachi, what could that mean for the world?

Not that it would matter in a matter of weeks. But still. It was the thought that counted. Obito leaned back in his chair, eyes closing as he listened to Madara write.

A hitch of breath had him opening his eyes and looking towards Itachi along with Madara. They remained in tense silence, staring at the Uchiha and awaiting his next movement. His chest continued to rise and fall in a rhythmic was almost…soothing. Obito continued to watch him even as Madara turned away back to his notes.

Blood burst from the sides of Itachi's head and from his nose. Obito stood quickly, the chair falling over in his abrupt movement. Madara lowered the book he was looking through and stared. It was as if in slow motion, Itachi's too thin body arched upwards, blood pouring onto the bed, his face glistening scarlet. He wasn't waking up. He was dying before their eyes.

"His ear! His ears Madara!" Obito barked out, rushing forward and restraining Itachi's jerking body to the bed. Madara approached, hands glowing and he pressed them to the Uchiha's chest.

Obito kept Itachi still as Madara pumped his chakra into his chest. The younger Uchiha's body gave several more violent shudders before falling still once more. Obito did not move for several moments, body still firmly pressed against Itachi's as he stared down at him in stunned silence. Itachi's head was streaked with bright red blood. The source being his ears. His nose was still leaking slow amounts of the scarlet liquid, Obito pressed the edge of Itachi's blanket against it to stop the flow.

Madara stepped away from the pair, shaking his head. His eyes were narrowed as if lost in thought and the sight had Obito baring his teeth. This was not keeping Itachi alive. This was not harmless experiments. This was torture.

"What the fuck was that?" Obito hissed, wiping his bloodied hands on his cloak and glaring at the elder. Madara looked through his notes, brows pinched.

"I was testing to see if a chakra stimulant would bolster his immune system…but mixed with the poison it seemed to attack…" Madara trailed off, flipping through his pages as Obito stared. Madara released a disgusted grunt and tossed the papers aside.

"He's no doubt lost his hearing." He muttered, eyeing Itachi's limp form. "At this rate he will be of no use to us or Sasuke."

"You fucked with his hearing!? He already has no **eyes**!" Obito snarled. Madara leaned back in his chair, eyes trained on Itachi.

"He will only serve to weaken Sasuke's reserve at this point. He is a loose end." He spoke with finality and Obito stared. His jaw nearly dropped open in shock. Of all the things Madara could have suggested. This was really not what Obito had expected.

"Are you suggesting we kill him?" Obito spat out. Madara turned sharply to his student.

"Would it not be kinder? He is now blind and deaf and who knows what other issues he may have if he wakes up."

"After all these months of keeping him breathing! Now you want to just kill him."

"He has no purpose now." Madara stated again, far too calmly.

"You have Sasuke's eyes right on that shelf. Give them to him!" Obito pointed in the shelf's direction but Madara was deep in thought. He leaned forward, fingers clasped in front of his face. After a long moment, the elder stood, his expression clinical.

"Sasuke has come too close to discovering him already. He would no doubt drop everything to care for his brother." He spoke in a way that made Obito realize he was thinking of his own brothers.

"Madara…we don't have to kill him." Obito spoke slowly. "You've worked to hard to keep him alive." At this, Madara glanced towards him and nodded.

"Bring him to Konoha. Let him be a gift before the battle. He will do no good here and perhaps Konoha can find use for him." Madara was obviously bitter about this failure. He would not look at Itachi again and left the room in a flurry of movement, his robes whipping around him. This left Obito standing in the middle of a destroyed infirmary, covered in Itachi's blood. The man shook his head with a curse.

Obito grabbed a damp rag off the sink. He turned to the Uchiha, shakily cleaning the blood off his face. He was surprised by hoe emotional this had made him. Itachi, his student…his cousin…it was like a slap to the face. Madara had no right to decide when Itachi lived and died. Madara might have trained the both of them, but it was Obito who killed the clan with Itachi. It was Obito Itachi had known as a child. Madara was just a figurehead who took over because of the raw potential he saw in Itachi.

"I'm sorry, kid." Obito muttered, wiping Itachi's ashen cheek. "You didn't deserve this." He tossed the rag aside and slumped heavily in the rickety chair at Itachi's side. He buried his face in his still bloodied palms and released a low sigh. He fought down the urge to call out for Sasuke. To let Sasuke just take Itachi away. Instead, Obito sat in the eerie silence of the infirmary, Itachi's breathing finally back to normal. He glanced towards him from the corner of his eye, exhausted and feeling suddenly like he was eleven years old again and so very late.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so glad there are fans of this story! As always I love input and if you have any opinions or ideas for this story I would love to try to incorporate them!**

* * *

The moon cast a long shadow over the treetops, basking them in a silvery light. Wind rustled through the branches. The sleeping village was under several watchful eyes. All prepared to jump to its defense in a moment's notice. One lone figure stood on a rooftop, arms crossed and staring out at the sky. Night had fallen over Konoha and Kakashi could not sleep. He was restless and his head was spinning. His fingers itched and he could not keep still. Casting one last glance at the village, Kakashi hopped from the roof and silently hit the ground. He considered taking up Genma's offer to go out for drinks, but instead decided he needed to go for a walk. To where, he did not know. He moved forward, unnoticed by the few stragglers wandering the village. He could see light illuminating from Naruto's window, no doubt the boy was also unable to sleep. Kakashi would have to talk to him at a later time.

He slipped from the village, breathing a sigh of relief to finally be out of prying eyes. He moved through the darkened forest, listening to the leaves rustle overhead. Cool wind nipped at his covered nose and he stopped, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze.

A moment later, he felt the chakra signature flicker teasingly. The Copy nin's eyes flew open and his hand swiftly moved to his weapon pouch. His sharingan glowed in the darkness as he stared out into the forested area, holding his breath. Only silence greeted him, followed once more by a chakra flare, getting closer and closer.

Kakashi remained silent, body tensed as he awaited whoever it was to show themselves. A low chuckle echoed through the trees and Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he took a careful step back, kunai sliding between his fingers. The chuckle was followed by a sharp whistle and Kakashi's head flew up to the source of the noise. High in the treetops, stood a masked man. He was leaning against the tree, arms crossed. Kakashi recognized this man.

Tobi. He was part of the Akatsuki. He had also been the one to drop the bombshell about Itachi and the clan massacre. Tobi stood with an air if amused comfort and Kakashi did not doubt he was grinning beneath that ridiculous mask.

"Hatake." Tobi greeted with a waggle of his fingers. "Fancy seeing you here." Kakashi tilted his head up at the man, kunai held loosely between his fingers.

"Why are _you_ here?" He asked and Tobi tsked.

"Rude." He chided. "And here I was thinking you would be interested in learning some news."

"News?" Kakashi blinked, slowly slouching back.

"Mhm. News about a certain Uchiha, actually." He replied, staring at the Copy nin. Kakashi brushed strands of silver hair from his face.

"Sasuke?" He guessed and Tobi snorted.

"Guess again." He waggled a finger at Kakashi who lazily cocked his head in thought.

"Itachi."

"Bingo!" Tobi clapped happily. "You'll never guess!" The mocking in his tone grated on Kakashi's nerves. He stared hard at the Akatsuki member and the sharingan that stared back in gleeful triumph. The Copy nin stilled his own annoyance and kept his expression placid.

"He's still alive." It was not a question. Tobi faltered, obviously not expecting the answer.

"You knew." He mused and Kakashi nodded, sliding his kunai away. He crossed his arms over his chest and scuffed his feet through the dirt.

"Kisame left a note to Naruto when he died." He explained and Tobi hummed thoughtfully. He stared down at Kakashi from where he was perched. Kakashi narrowed his gaze at the masked man. "What are you doing with him?" He demanded, voice suddenly harsh.

"Ohhhh. Is that a hint of defensiveness I hear, Kakashi? I didn't take you for the protective type." Tobi suddenly sneered, bitterness lacing his words.

"Are you hurting him?" Kakashi spoke as if not hearing Tobi. Tobi shrugged lazily, drumming his fingers over his crossed arms. "You told me the truth about him. If you're hurting him, I-"

"You'll what? Itachi was a member of the Akatsuki and has been revealed as a traitor. Anything done to him is well deserved. Surely you understand that. Wouldn't your precious village to the same to their own villages?" Tobi asked and Kakashi fought down the logic to those words. He did not answer and continued to stare harshly at the man who finally released a weary sigh.

"He was to be used for a higher purpose, but the poor dear has faced some heavy losses..." Tobi trailed off and gazed towards the sky. "I was put in charge of his fate and I would hate to have him die after all the work I put into keeping him breathing, so I come to you, Hatake." He turned back to the Copy nin who blinked, mind racing. What had they been sing Itachi for? Have they been hurting him this entire time? Tobi clicked his tongue and waved his hand lazily.

"Do try to take better care of him then I did." He chided and Kakashi's brows furrowed. He turned on his heel swiftly just as Zetsu rose from dirt, a bundle held in his arms. Kakashi's heart began to race frantically as he stared at that bundle. The Akatsuki member regarded Kakashi for a long moment, before lifting his eyes to where Tobi stood. Tobi nodded and motioned for the other to move forward. Zetsu lowered the bundle to the ground and Kakashi tensed as he saw a pale hand slip through the folds of the blanket.

"Itachi." He murmured, forgetting about Tobi and Zetsu and slowly approaching the pile of blankets. He dropped to his knees as the Akatsuki members watched him. With great trepidation, Kakashi reached for the blanket and pulled it aside, fingers clenching as he stared at the face of the person laying beneath him. The familiar graceful slope of the jaw, the long dark eyelashes that rested against pale cheeks. Kakashi closed his eyes for a long moment, breathing in deeply. Slowly he reopened them and confirmed that he was indeed staring at Uchiha Itachi. Alive and breathing. Kakashi's breath caught in his throat and he looked up to speak to Tobi. Yet, both Tobi and Zetsu were no where to be seen. His eyes darted around, finding that their signatures were gone as well. Now it was only Kakashi and Itachi. Kakashi looked away from the empty tree branch and down at the Uchiha, reaching out to gently feel for a pulse.

He found one and it drummed gently beneath Kakashi's fingers and he breathed in a sigh of relief. He rubbed the side of his head, feeling a migraine swiftly approaching. As the wind picked up, he reached forward and secured the blanket around the Uchiha.

"Good to see you, kid." He murmured to the unconscious Uchiha. He did not have time to consider why Tobi had given Itachi to him. Itachi's skin was icy to the touch and his lips were tinged a pale blue. He needed medical attention, and fast. Kakashi slowly lifted Itachi up, the Uchiha boneless in his arms. He barely weighed anything and Kakashi had to fight down the twinge of worry he felt as he held Itachi. Was he even being fed? Kakashi maneuvered Itachi in his grip so the Uchiha's head was resting against his shoulder.

For a long moment, Kakashi allowed himself to stare down at Itachi, quietly marveling at seeing him alive once more. Sasuke could not have known about this. If he had, he certainly would not have allowed Itachi out of his sight. Without a glance back, Kakashi took off into the night, the village waiting just ahead.

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed, his eyes clenched shut. Long fingers curled into tight fists as he rolled onto his side, neck straining. His eyes flew open, breath catching in his throat. What he had been dreaming of, he didn't even recall. All he did know was that his heart was pounding wildly and his head hurt. He sat up, the blankets falling to his lap.

He buried his face in his palms as he breathing finally returned to normal. He was drenched in a cold sweat and could barely sit still. Was this what power felt like? Did Itachi also suffer these restless nights and aching unknown panic attacks? Sasuke tossed the blanket aside, feeling overheated and wired.

When he finally slipped out of the bed, his toes curled upon touching the cold floor. He made his way out of his room and down the corridor. It was early in the morning so Sasuke was not surprised that no one was awake. The infirmary door was left open and Sasuke slowly approached it. He slipped through the door, the warmth of the room a stark contrast to the corridor.

The bed in the far corner of the room was freshly made. The sheets were stark white. Sasuke ran his finger over the side of the bed, noticing out of the corner of his eye a pile of blood stained sheets. He approached the pile and narrowed his eyes. Who had been wounded this badly? Neither Zetsu or Tobi had been here. He moved to touch them when he saw movement on the hospital bed. The Uchiha jerked back, eyes activating as he looked towards the bed.

Itachi sat perched on the bed, cross legged. His hair was in a disarray and the medical gown he was wearing drenched in blood. Sasuke fell backwards with a sharp cry. He blinked once and Itachi was gone. The bed vacant.

"Itachi?" Sasuke croaked, swiftly turning to look around the empty infirmary. Was he going crazy? Sasuke rubbed his eyes, his teeth barred. Itachi's bloodied form would not leave him. Like a phantom he clung to the edges of Sasuke's vision.

"You're awake." A voice called out and Sasuke turned to see Tobi staring at him from the entrance of the infirmary. He noticed Sasuke standing by the bloodied sheets and he casually approaching, plucking up the sheets and tossing them in the trash.

"Experiment gone wrong." He airily stated and Sasuke eyed the sheets for a moment before nodding.

"Very wrong it seems." He mused and Tobi shrugged. He watched the boy continue to stare at the bloodied sheets. He considered letting it slip that it was Itachi's blood. He was curious to see how the boy would react to learn what had been done to his precious sibling. Obito hoped that Kakashi would be able to keep Itachi safe. Madara's bitterness over the incident was obvious. He had hoped Itachi would awaken, but now it seemed even if Itachi did. He would be helpless.

"In any event, are you prepared for our next step?" He questioned, earning Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha nodded, his jaw set. He had been prepared weeks ago. Tobi's odd behavior was certainly not helping in anyway. He watched the man warily, noting how he was moving to block the blood splattered sheets from Sasuke's view. What was the man hiding from him?

It was obvious that the man was trying to distract him, but Sasuke followed none the less, casting a parting glance at those bloodied sheets. His fists clenched as he once again caught a fleeting glance of Itachi's emaciated frame, standing by the sheets. His head was held down and his hair hanging around his frame like a curtain. Even without seeing his face, Sasuke knew it was Itachi. And just like that, Itachi was gone. Sasuke jerked his head away and released a shuddering breath as he walked out of the infirmary.

Tobi walked on ahead, a slight skip in his step. He could hear the boy following close behind and slowly the elder Uchiha's lips curved into a pleased smile.

"We have much to do." He stated, not looking back. "I hope you're prepared."

"I am." Sasuke replied roughly and Obito nodded. He opened the door to the training room and ushered Sasuke in. The boy cast a final glance over his shoulder and Obito pat his back as he passed by.

"Excellent. Let's see how much use you have with those eyes of yours."


	9. Chapter 9

**So canon is going to be all sorts of fucked up in this story, but I figured I might be having Sasuke bone his brother so really...where is the lie? Also, I feel that it is necessary of me to mention that Leonardo Dicaprio won an Oscar. Just throwing that out there.**

* * *

With only a wide stretch of land in front of him, Sasuke could not shake off the feeling of apprehension eating away at him. He could hear Zetsu behind him, the man had been silent throughout their travels. Tobi had opted to stay behind, claiming he still had work to do. Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if they were all in on some big joke that Sasuke was ignorant of. He despised that feeling.

The bloodied sheets still flashed through his mind, although Sasuke couldn't figure out why. He knew neither Zetsu or Tobi had been wounded. But that blood screamed at him. It held secrets that Tobi refused to reveal. Sasuke lowered his hood down low, hiding his face. He could hear Zetsu following close behind. He could feel those eyes on his back.

Watching.

Always watching.

Rain pelted against his back and face, water sliding down his nose and dripping to the ground. He wiped at his face in irritation, hands shaking.

"Something bothering you, Uchiha?" Zetsu drawled out, his voice low. Sasuke whirled around to face him, jaw set into an unhappy scowl.

"He's giving me these stupid tasks." Sasuke sneered, dark eyes narrowed. "What is the point of sending me out here?" He looked to the large plant man who shot him a bored glance.

"You've already made your statement by killing Danzo. This is simply to ensure that Konoha does not rise." Zetsu drawled. "The remaining tailed beasts have been in contact since Kisame's death. They know war is approaching." Zetsu fixed Sasuke with a cold glare. "I only wonder if you will be able to do what needs to be done?"

"What are you implying?" Sasuke bit out.

"No implications. Simply pointing out that you will face the nine tailed retainer and it will have to end with his death." The other shrugged.

"I understand what I have to do." The boy replied coolly and Zetsu fixed him with a disbelieving stare.

"And if it comes to having to kill Uzumaki?" Zetsu questioned and Sasuke faced him, expression stiff.

"I will drag out the Kyuubi myself if it means avenging Itachi." He spoke softly, eyes activated and spinning. Zetsu inclined his head, eerily yellowed eyes fixed on the boy. He did not doubt him. His mouth pulled into a sharp grin and he ushered the boy forward.

* * *

His heartbeat was slow. As if it would fail him at any moment. Kakashi had not moved from the chair at Itachi's side. He watched dazedly as the doctors looked him over. They had hooked him up to so many machines. He looked tiny on that bed. Worn out as if death was at his heels.

"He won't wake." Tsunade murmured, honey eyes narrowed in concern.

"His eyes are gone." The Hokage muttered in disgust and Kakashi stared.

"What?"

"Both of his eyes are missing and there is severe damage to his eardrums." She flipped through the paperwork, brows furrowed. "This poor boy."

"Sensei?" Naruto poked his head through the door, blue eyes training on the Copy nin who leaned back in his seat. Kakashi ushered Naruto to come in and Naruto quickly did so, closing the door behind him.

"How is he?" Naruto asked as he took the seat next to Kakashi. Kakashi leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. With his fingers interlocked in front of him he looked the very part or lazy. If it were not for the tension in his jaw. The man released a long sigh and his hand moved to rub the side of his face in obvious distress.

"He's comatose." Kakashi muttered and Naruto blinked in shock. "Tsunade has him hooked up to help him breathe." He looked towards Itachi. There was something utterly... _wrong_ about Itachi Uchiha being hooked up to all these machines. Naruto cast the uchiha a long look. Blue eyes filled with so much sympathy.

"Will he ever wake up?" Naruto finally asked, voice too soft for his normally hyper student. Kakashi shrugged, not wanting to think about the possibility that Itachi might never wake up. He crossed his arm over his chest and watched Itachi for long moment.

"Even if he does...what sort of life could he have? Eyes gone, ears damaged...Sasuke would be furious." Kakashi noted and watched from the corner of his eye as Naruto's eyes widened.

"His eyes are gone?" The boy nearly squeaked. Kakashi nodded, looking down at his folded arms. If there was a chance Itachi woke up...what would become of him? Could they do anything for his eyes or ears? Or would he live the remainder of his life in darkened silence? Would he even want to live? Itachi had suffered enough already and it was cruel to have him being strung along like this.

"There's no way Sasuke knows Itachi's alive." Naruto stated solemnly. He looked to where the Uchiha lay with a distraught expression. "Sasuke never would have let this happen to his brother." The boy spoke with a finality that Kakashi agreed with. He watched as Naruto reached for the blanket and pulled it up to Itachi's shoulders. His tan fingers brushing over Itachi's too thin arm.

"We'll find him." Naruto murmured. "We'll bring Sasuke to you." It was no longer for Sakura, that Naruto would find Sasuke. Or even himself. Now, Sasuke needed to be with his brother and Naruto would ensure they could finally be at peace.

* * *

With Sasuke and Itachi out of the base, both Madara and Obito had finally relaxed. No worries of Itachi messing up their plans or fears of Sasuke finding Itachi. Obito traveled through the empty corridor and pushed open Madara's door without bothering to knock.

"Kakashi's brought Itachi to the village. He's in good hands." Obito began lazily as he entered Madara's private quarters. Madara waved a hand, his lips pulling into a half smirk. Obito leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He watched as his sensei continued to work, not mentioning Itachi or Sasuke.

"Are you not pleased?" Obito called out and finally Madara glanced up.

"I will be pleased once our plans have succeeded. Until then, something could always go wrong. He tossed down his paperwork and stood, ushering his student to follow him. They headed out into the corridor, Madara strutting ahead as Obito dutifully followed. They entered the sealing chamber and Madara was quick to approach the stone hand, Sharingan gleaming.

"We are ever closer to making this world ours." The man murmured, running his fingers over the formation.

"Are you, Madara? It seems a little early to be planning." A man's voice cut out through the chamber. Madara and Obito turned, the younger frowning as the cloaked figure approached. Obito moved forward, prepared to demand their identity. The man lowered his cloak, eyes gleaming as a slow smile spread across his lips.

"Kabuto." Obito greeted and Madara's eyes narrowed. Kabuto only had eyes for Madara, his eyes gleaming. Was this truly Kabuto. He looked more reptilian than human. It was almost unnerving. How far had the man fallen?

"I have offers, Madara-san." Kabuto sneered. His voice echoed through the chamber and Obito cocked his head at his former contact. Madara did not face the man, already uninterested in his existence. He had work to do and Kabuto was a hinderance.

"We are not interested." The elder replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Get out of here. We have no use of you." Kabuto moved forward, feet silent as he approached the man.

"You have such plans. And such secrets. Tell me...is Sasuke aware that you mutilated his brother...or that his brother still lives?" Kabuto called out loudly,eyes narrowed and mouth pulled into a malicious grin. Slowly, Madara faced him, teeth bared.

"What do you want?" Madara bit out and Kabuto chuckled again.

* * *

 **Short chapter, much dialogue. Still having Sasuke walk aimlessly. I just want him to reunite with Itachi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Updates are pretty slow, eh? Will try to step it up.**

* * *

With the sun rising over the treetops, a single person stood alone on the dusty road, watching as the sun peaked over the horizon. Naruto Uzumaki blinked as the warmth touched his face. He smiled slightly, closing his eyes and quietly enjoying the warmth the sun offered. When he heard footsteps approach he did not move. "I figured I would find you here." Sakura's voice suddenly spoke up and Naruto tilted his head back but did not open his eyes as he answered her.

"Sakura-chan." He greeted, listening as the girl approached to stand at his side. Sakura shuffled, eyebrows pinched.

"Tsunade-sama told me that Itachi was here." She began slowly. "And the truth about the massacre." Blue eyes slid open and Naruto looked to the girl, gaze fixed on her. He silently attempted to gauge her expression. Her own expression was tense and unsure, but there was no anger in her eyes. There was only that underlying confusion. Naruto looked away again, back towards the tree line.

"Sasuke knows the truth. He's going to want to find Itachi." The blond stated. Sakura hummed, eyes far away as she considered what Naruto had said. The news had come as a shock, and she was still not sure what she should think. Was this going to leak out to the public? Would everyone find out the truth? And Sasuke…

"He won't blame Itachi for everything?" Sakura asked and watched as her teammate bit his lip thoughtfully. He continued to watch the sun as he mulled over Sakura's question. After a moment, he shook his head.

"I don't know…I don't think he would. He'd want to know Itachi was alive."

"And you're going to tell him?" Sakura stated, brushing her hair from her face. Naruto sighed, looking down at his feet and kicking the dirt.

"He deserves to know." Naruto argued and Sakura nearly scoffed. She shookher head, hands balled into fists.

"He'd tear apart the village to get to his brother. Don't be stupid Naruto." Sakura scolded softly. The blonde narrowed his eyes.

" **Stupid**? Because I think Sasuke's been through enough? I'd rather you call me stupid then keep secrets from him." Naruto stated in annoyance and Sakura opened her mouth to retort.

"Maybe I can point something out?" Another female's voice hesitantly spoke up. Sakura turned in surprise.

"Karin?" She murmured in surprise as the girl approached, a coat pulled securely around herself. The redhead had been freed from Ibiki days ago and had spent most of her time out of sight. Now, it seemed she was finally coming forward. Her eyes were shadowed and her skin ashen. She did not seemed overly surprised to hear about Itachi being alive, her mouth was pulled into a thin line and her eyes narrowed.

"Itachi's alive." She noted. Naruto nodded, slowly relaxing as the young woman came to stand next to him and watch the sunrise.

"He is." Sakura murmured, watching the other girl move closer to Naruto as a gust of wind ripped through the street.

"Sasuke's not going to target his brother." The red head muttered. " **Think**. His whole world revolves around Itachi. If he found out Itachi was alive and in…this condition…he will be livid, no doubt…but Itachi will be his priority. He will drop everything else in favor of protecting his brother." Naruto nodded in agreement while Sakura bit her lip to keep from speaking out bitterly. How did this girl know Sasuke so well? What was she to him? Naruto's attention was focused on the young woman, blue eyes nearly black as he stared at her hopefully.

"If I went after him?"

"Bring proof." Was all Karin could think of, red hair billowing behind her.

Three weeks later, Itachi still did not wake. He remained hooked up in the hospital, wires in his arms and an oxygen mask over his face. His fingers were limp and frail against the stark white sheets.

Naruto and Kakashi took turns with watching over the Uchiha. Very few were allowed in the room and it was heavily guarded with several jutsus. Itachi was like a broken doll on that bed. His hair was losing it's luster. Limbs were like slender twigs and face far too gaunt, yet holding hints of the man he had been once upon a time.

Naruto found himself feeling helpless with Itachi. There was no signs of him waking up…but Tsunade had…why couldn't Itachi? He didn't want to tell Sasuke that his brother was alive, when Itachi was in this condition. He wanted Itachi to be awake. To be able to greet his brother. This wasn't fair. Sasuke deserved better. _Itachi_ deserved better.

Itachi deserved better than to just lay on this hospital bed, wasting away. He was helpless to the world around him. Helpless to reach his brother and protect him. Naruto only wished he could find some peace.

Kakashi brought flowers.

Every time he visited, he would leave flowers by Itachi's bedside. Like when he would go to visit his old teammates, those flowers were like a silent apology. Naruto wondered why Kakashi was apologizing to Itachi. What secrets did Kakashi-sensei hold when he looked at Itachi. As he sat across from him in Itachi's hospital room, he would find out something about his sensei.

Kakashi was aloof as usual, nothing able to snake that incredible calm. Sakura was checking Itachi's vitals, her expression mixed between tenderness and wariness as she looked to where Itachi slept. Kakashi was leaning back in his seat, holding up a flower to looking at it closely.

"He always liked these little flowers." Kakashi mused, holding the tiny blue flower close to his face. "He would never admit it, but he loved to make little crowns when he was given the time…."

"Crowns?" Naruto blinked while Sakura smiled at the thought. She took the seat next to Naruto as they watched their sensei. Kakashi hummed, studying the flower.

"Yeah…you know how Shikamaru cloud gazes and you garden…Itachi liked making crowns. Would cover Shisui in them…I think Shisui enjoyed it though." His eyes crinkled slightly in the corners, and for a moment he was transformed. It was a small change. Barely noticeable, but Naruto and Sakura both saw it. There was raw adoration in Kakashi's visible eye. Naruto and Sakura shared quick glances, both unsure on what that look meant. And as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone and Kakashi was once again closed off.

He placed the flower at Itachi's bedside and stood. He did not look at Sakura or at Naruto who were both focused on him, looking for another sliver of emotion. Instead, he turned on his heel and walked towards the door, opening it with steady hands and walking into the busy hallway. He does not look back as he softly closes it behind him, hearing the door latch.

* * *

The corridor echoed. It was dark and damp. Candles flickered lazily against the walls. Sasuke Uchiha turned slowly, taking in his surroundings. When had he arrived here? What was this place? It looked sort of like the hideout…but more ominous…

 _"Sasuke."_

Sasuke turned quickly, hand reaching for his katata. That voice…he stepped forward, fighting the urge to call out to the voice.

 _"Sasuke."_ More urgent this time and not so far away. The Uchiha began to move forward, towards the source of the voice, desperation rising in his chest as he stared down the hall.

"Hello?" He finally calls out and is answered with a voice in his ear, whispering once more.

 _"Sasuke."_

"ITACHI!" Sasuke's voice tore from his throat as he finally recognized the voice. He was suddenly sprinting forward, tearing down the hall as quickly as he could as he called out for his brother again.

"Wake up, Otouto." Itachi's voice whispered, still too far away. Sasuke skid around the corner, as he took down the next hall. His feet barely seemed to touch the floor with how quickly he was moving.

"Aniki?" Where are you?" Sasuke called out in desperation, rushing down the corridor. With each step he took, a candle would flicker out, darkening the corridor bit by bit. Itachi's voice was fading away and Sasuke began to panic. "Itachi!"

 _"Sasuke."_

Sasuke turned on his heel, eyes wide as he spotted Itachi kneeling several feet away from him. His head was lowered and face hidden by his hair. A noise escaped Sasuke's throat. It was something between a sob and a sigh of relief. Sasuke quickly made his way towards his brother, kneeling down across from him as his brows furrowed in concern. All confusion on why his dead brother was magically alive were not present. Instead he reached out for his brother, hand lightly touching his shoulder. He had finally found him…

"Aniki?" He spoke up, uncharacteristically hesitant and soft. Itachi made no sound, not moving as Sasuke's fingers reached to brush his hair from his face. Itachi's hand shot up, taking hold of Sasuke's wrist and the younger Uchiha blinked in surprise, looking to his sibling in trepidation. Itachi's hand was like ice and far too frail. With the hand not in Itachi's flimsy grip he reached to touch his brother's face, fingers tracing over his smooth chin.

 _"Sasuke."_ Itachi finally croaked, voice garbled as if barbed wire was lodged in his throat. Sasuke's heart beat wildly in his chest. His mouth suddenly dry. He tilted Itachi's head up, desperate to look at his brother. Words of endearment were on his lips, ready to spill out.

Only.

He did not meet a pair of charcoal eyes. Instead two empty eye sockets stared back, on a face that looked far more ancient than it truly was. Any words Sasuke had prepared died in his throat as he stared at his brother in horror. Itachi's head tilted to the side, mouth opening. His lips were cracked and bloody, his skin grey. Itachi reached out, fingers touching Sasuke's forehead in a morbid mockery of the normal poke. Sasuke continued to stare, uncomprehending.

 _"Wake up."_

* * *

It was tense in Tsunade's office. With whispers of battles and enemies looking closer, Tsunade was at her wits end. She sat at her desk, watching as Team 7 and several other trusted nin argued amongst each other. Genma stood by her desk, watching the situation unfold in interest. His senbon jutting from his lip. Kakashi and Yamato were leaning against the wall. Kakashi was tense and Yamato's eyes would occasionally drift to him apprehensively.

"We need proof Itachi's alive. Sasuke won't just take our word for it." Naruto spoke up as he recalled Karin's earlier words. Tsunade rubbed her temples, her elbows leaning against her desk. They had been going at this for what felt like hours…

"He won't come anywhere near the village." Sakura finally muttered, jade eyes focusing on Naruto. "How are we supposed to show him?" She watched as Naruto considered her words, mouth pulling into a thin line. Kakashi was watching him as well, arms crossed.

"…Bring Itachi to him." Genma piped up suddenly. The Hokage turned to the man, honey eyes narrowed in contemplation as Sakura blinked, unsure on what to say.

"What?" Yamato was the one to speak up, pulling everyone out of their stupor. Genma rubbed the side of his head, dark eyes meeting Tsunade's who nodded for him to continue.

"He's breathing on his own now. He can take the journey." The man mused and Naruto was quick to shake his head, looking despondent.

"And what, carry him to his brother and wave him around like some peace offering?" He muttered and Sakura winced at how that would look.

"It's our only chance of reaching out to him." Kakashi pointed out softly. It was clear he was not too thrilled with the idea either, but with the threat of war over their heads what choice did they have? Tsunade suddenly clapped her hands together loudly, startling the group who turned to her in surprise.

"It's decided then. Tomorrow morning, you and a group of trusted shinobi will take Itachi with you and reach out to Sasuke." She looked to each nin standing before her. "Naruto, you will need to be careful with this. You know you're their target at this point." She stated, drumming her fingers on the desk. The blonde nodded, expression determined.

"I will be." He assured the woman who stood, leaning her hands on her desk as she met Kakashi's gaze.

"What about you, Kakashi?" She questioned. "Are you on board?" The Copy nin nodded, expression closed off and almost bored. Tsunade brushed her hair from her face, clicking her tongue in acceptance. She would need to assure to Naruto's safety as well as Itachi's. He might no longer be hooked up to oxygen, but he was still no where near prepared to be jostled around and used as a bargaining chip. She didn't doubt that Sakura would be able to keep the Uchiha stable though.

"Get ready." She sighed finally. "You all leave at dawn."


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is my last week of class! Hopefully this means I can update more regularly for the next couple of months!**

* * *

"I can't sleep…I see him every night. My every nightmare is plagued with the same thing. Itachi eyeless and dying and me unable to do anything about it. I don't know what to do. I can't make these dreams stop." Sasuke's voice was rough, throat parched. Across from him, Tobi crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're feeling guilt for his death and taking his eyes. Sometimes this manifests vivid and horrible dreams." The man pointed out in a slow, almost bored voice, his single eye fixed on the teenager. Sasuke shook his head, eyes clenching shut.

"I can't…take it. I can't take seeing him like that." There was a vulnerability in the teen's voice. A tale of the pain he was feeling and the horror he witnessed each and every time he tried to sleep. It never ended. It was always Itachi and Sasuke always lost him. He did't deserve anything more than that.

"It's not real. It's only your mind." Tobi supplied with a dismissive shrug that irked at Sasuke's tense nerves.

"It's more than that…it's as if he's real and he's trying to talk to me." Sasuke knew he sounded utterly foolish, but the thought persisted. Tobi stared blankly at the teen and with his mask on, Sasuke was unable to figure out what he could be thinking.

"Your brother is dead Sasuke. You saw to that." The masked Uchiha finally stated, head cocking at the boy who quickly looked away, shoulders slumping.

"I know…I know…" Sasuke's voice was barely above a whisper. Tobi shook his head, and stalked across the room and walked by Sasuke, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder as he passed. The man approached the door and before walking through, stopped to lightly hold onto the edge of the door, staring into the hallway.

"Now… I would suggest sleeping but it seems you are unable to do so peacefully. Relax…train…do whatever you need."

Tobi left with a dismissive wave of his hand and Sasuke had let him go, dark eyes blank as he stared at the spot Tobi had stood. Was this what his new power meant? The terrible price for a priceless ability? He slumped on the bed, arms resting heavily in his lap.

This was the price for his revenge. Seeing Itachi and knowing he could never help him. Knowing that he had snuffed out Itachi's life. Kakashi had been right. Revenge had brought him no source of joy or peace. It only ended in more pain. He buried his face in his palms, eyes clenched shut.

What would mother and father think of him? Would they be proud? Or would they despise him for his actions?

How many times would he be forced to face this? He can still remember hiding out in that village and hearing people whisper about Itachi's death. They had called him a traitor as well as several other insults…and Sasuke had been forced to ignore them. Forced to pretend his brother was still the villain. And he hated it. He wanted to scream from the rooftops. He wanted to bellow that Itachi was a hero. He wanted everyone to feel as empty and desolate as he did.

* * *

The group was relatively small for this type of mission. All of Team 7 along with Karin, Genma and Guy were moving through the forest, Naruto was racing ahead with Sai. Sakura and Karin kept pace with each other, Sakura casting worried glances to the other woman. Karin had been silent since they took off, her eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a thin line.

She was tempted to ask if she was okay, but the words caught in her throat. Instead she slowed down slightly, allowing Karin to move ahead.

"Is he okay?" Sakura turned to peer over her shoulder at Kakashi who shifted Itachi on his back. The Copy nin held a thumb up. They had been traveling for two days now and Sakura had been checking up on Itachi's state constantly. She wasn't sure if it was just for Sasuke's benefit or Itachi's.

"Yeah, he's fine. Let us know when you sense Sasuke." He nodded to Naruto who stared back with an uncharacteristically closed off look on his face. No doubt the boy was deep in thought.

"Do you really think this will work?" Kakashi heard Genma hiss as he approached to walk in step with the other man. Kakashi did not answer for a long while, feeling Itachi silently breathe against his back. If this wasn't the best chance they had…then what else could they possibly do?

"No, but what choice do we have?" He finally admitted and Genma's eyes narrowed in understanding. He looked over to Itachi and adjusted him to the Uchiha's head rested more comfortably on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Poor kid sure got the short end of the stick in life, huh?" Genma muttered. Kakashi did not reply, his grip on Itachi tightening slightly. Genma moved his senbon, looking to Naruto. His dark eyes narrowed as he worked on the senbon, the metal clanking against his teeth.

"So say this works…or whatever. Say Sasuke sees Itachi is alive. What do you think he's going to do? Join us? Leap into Sakura's man arms and declare his love for her and Konoha?"

"Oi!" Sakura's voice carried over the treetops, highly offended. Genma waved her off and Karin looked up and kept her focus on Kakashi, not sparing Naruto or Sakura a glance as they slowed down to listen. Genma had brought up an excellent point. Karin had seen and had been through enough. She had seen the lengths Sasuke would go for revenge. She had been nothing more than a puppet for Sasuke's plans and when she had become a nuisance and lost her worth in his eyes, Sasuke had been willing to kill her. If this wasn't the wake up call Karin had needed, then nothing would be. She had opened her eyes. Genma had been joking when he spoke, but there was truth to it.

"He'll come back-" Sakura began and Karin scowled at her.

"You can't be so naive. Sasuke is not the same person he was before." Karin turned her head away from the group, her eyes narrowed. She was obviously still raw about what had been done to her. Her eyes tore to look to Itachi. "And you're taking a huge risk dragging him out, but I think it's the only thing that might convince him…hopefully." She had been confident about this a few days ago, but now seeing Itachi…she wasn't so sure. It was the proof they needed, but was Sasuke too far gone to even realize? Would he want to help his brother or kill him?

There was a major difference between wishing to avenge Itachi after Sasuke had already lost him and actually still seeing him alive. Sasuke's rage was diverted from Itachi to a new target. But could he have actually ever forgiven Itachi if his brother still lived?

They were about to find out. Just ahead loomed the rumored hideout. Karin could feel Sasuke's chakra stirring within. She quickly looked over to Naruto, who was staring ahead with an openly hopeful expression. It was nearly heartbreaking that the blonde still had so much hope for Sasuke. Naruto glanced over to Kakashi who was shifting Itachi's weight on his back, their eyes met and Kakashi inclined his head towards his student.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke had been training when they showed up. Madara and Zetsu were off on their own mission, leaving just Obito and him. Obito however had locked himself in the lab so he had not realized that they were being approached until they were nearly on top of their hideout.

And by that point he was merely curious to see how things would turn out. Especially when he felt Itachi's very weak chakra flare. Obito leaned back in his seat and tented his fingers. For a long moment he didn't move. He was merely curious to see how this would turn out.

Meanwhile, the younger Uchiha slowly turned his head. His face remained impassive. It was Naruto's chakra that had caught his attention. It was so bright, almost consuming all other chakra sources around him. But Sasuke knew better. No one would have allowed Naruto to come to Sasuke alone.

The teen turned from his training dummy, his feet silent over the stone floor. If Naruto and company were so desperate to see him, he would give them what they wanted. Sasuke ran forward, hand on his katana. He drew it out, the metallic sound ringing through the stale air. He saw Obito from the corner of his eye, walking from the doorway and watching him. Neither spoke, Sasuke passed by and Obito watched him go.

The stone wall separating him from the outside began to shift as he approached, screeching as it lowered to the dirt. Sasuke stepped through the threshold and onto the edge of the embankment, instantly spotting Naruto's bright hair. It seemed he brought the whole crew, but Sasuke barely cast them a glance. Instead he watched as Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes widening.

"Sasuk-" Naruto began only for the Uchiha to cut him off.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke drawled in annoyance. Sakura looked to Naruto who had not looked away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we-" Sakura started slowly but the look Sasuke shot her had her shutting up.

"You think you're anything to me anymore? You both are nothing. You are less than nothing." Kakashi began to move forward, moving Itachi so Sasuke could get a look at him. Itachi was limp in his arms, his head lolling forward.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura cried out, but Sasuke didn't hear it. The all too familiar noise of the Chidori crackling filled Sakura's ears. She backed up, looking desperately towards Kakashi. It seemed Sasuke had not even realized who Kakashi was carrying. The Uchiha's eyes were fixed on Naruto, his irises spinning wildly.

So…

That's where Itachi's eyes had gone.

Before Sakura could speak up Sasuke was leaping from the higher ground, hand aloft. Naruto reached for Sakura, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her backwards.

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared. "You have to stop!" He spun around Sakura, throwing himself forward to stop Sasuke's attack. Before he could reach the Uchiha, the Chidori made contact with the ground.

The resounding explosion sent a shock wave through the mountain edge. Gravel and rock tore up, sending Naruto and Sasuke flying back. Sakura cried out as she was launched off her feet. She tumbled backwards, head over heels. Dirt filled her mouth and she coughed weakly, hand straining backwards. She felt a hand grasp onto her wrist and she turned her head in time to see Karin holding onto her. Her glasses were missing and her cheek bleeding, but she managed to offer the girl a crooked grin.

"You okay?" Sakura puffed out and Karin released a brittle laugh, resting her head against the dirt.

"Never better." She muttered weakly.

The area round them was chaos. Naruto lay on his back, unmoving, blood running down his temple. Kakashi and Itachi had been separated. Kakashi was struggling to his knees as Yamato was just regaining consciousness. Both Sai and Genma were feebly moving from where they had fallen, Sai clenching and unclenching his fist. Guy was already moving to his feet, shoulders heaving.

Upon impact, Sasuke had been tossed backwards, back skidding through the dirt. Sasuke fell, hitting the ground and shattering his elbow upon impact. He hissed in pain, fingers clenching. Slowly, the boy managed to turn onto his side. His ears rung from the sound of the explosion. Lights danced behind his eyes.

That's when he saw him.

At first it was merely another crumpled body, curled up and bruised from the battle. But soon, it became apparent that this body was much more than that. Laying amongst the rubble, head turned facing Sasuke and eyes covered…but there was no denying it. Sasuke knew that mouth. He knew that long shiny hair…he knew his brother.

Itachi was lying twenty feet from him. This simple reality seemed to put Sasuke in a daze. He stared at his brother, eyes widening. What was Itachi doing here? Any pain Sasuke had felt was disregarded as he began to drag himself towards his brother. That was all he could think of. He needed to reach Itachi. He needed to save Itachi this time.

His fingers grasped at clumps of dirt and gravel, it stung and stuck at his skin. Sasuke's vision blurred and he reached out blindly for his brother's hand. His fingers twitched, and his arm trembled violently as he spoke Itachi's name. His hand shadowed over Itachi's. He was so close…

"Aniki…" He coughed weakly, blinking back dirt. He felt something warm rolling down his face but he paid it no mind. Itachi's thin fingers lay within reach. His knuckles were dirty and his pinky bruised. He could reach Itachi this time. He didn't question how or why Itachi was here. In his dazed mind all that mattered as that he could see him. Even if this was just a dream. He could save itachi...But before he could touch his brother, his vision faded to black. His hand dropped limply in the dirt, his fingers nearly but not quite brushing Itachi's.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto awoke to dust. It filtered through the sunlight like embers catching in the wind. He moved feebly, wrist undoubtably broken, but he barely seemed to notice. The blonde turned onto his side, fighting down a grunt of pain. His eyes scanned the area quickly, noting in a daze that Sasuke was gone. Again. Clenching his eyes shut, the blonde rose to his feet, knees shaking slightly. He turned his head towards his companions, watching Karin help Sakura to her feet. Sasuke had blow up quite a large portion of the rock wall; it was a miracle the whole foundation had not come down. Genma grimaced as he wiped blood and dirt from his face, cursing under his breath as he glanced around for his missing senbon.

"Itachi!?" A voice suddenly called out. "Where's Itachi!?" Naruto turned his head and watched as Kakashi stumbled across the rubble, face bleeding and eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. Naruto turned quickly, eyes darting back and forth and heart skipping a beat when he realized that Itachi was no longer with them.

"Did Sasuke take him?" Sakura asked, eyes narrowed as she took in the scene. Yamato shook his head, moving forward and stepping over a large rock. His knee was bleeding freely. It seemed no one had walked out unscathed. Yamato barely paid the pain any mind, so dazed by everything.

"He was not conscious, it was the masked man." He explained, doe eyes fixing on Kakashi who blinked in shock. Sakura shook her head.

"But wasn't he the one who left Itachi with us?" She looked around at the group. "Why would he take him back?"

No one could offer her an answer and it seemed Kakashi was now at a loss, looking around as if hoping to find Itachi still among them. It was nearly heartbreaking. Naruto shook his head, shakily approaching Kakashi who slumped back in defeat. Itachi was now in the hands of the very people who had taken his eyes and hearing. Who knew what they would do to him now that he was at their mercy.

"We shouldn't have brought him here." Kakashi muttered, shaking his head. "I should have kept him safe in Konoha." Naruto looked away at this, guilt rising in his own chest. They had been so enthusiastic. So sure that seeing Itachi would bring Sasuke home. But instead Sasuke had never gotten the chance and for all they knew, he never would. What would be done to Itachi now? Would they continue to use him as a pawn in their twisted games? Would Sasuke find out the truth? The place was abandoned and destroyed. They were alone.

"Let's just go." Kakashi muttered with a weak wave of his hand. Guy and Yamato shared long glances before following after the Copy nin. Genma, Sai and Karin hesitated for a long moment, still dazed before quickly following after, Genma rushing ahead to walk alongside Kakashi. This left Naruto and Sakura alone and neither knew what to do. Sakura's jade eyes remained on the place Sasuke had once stood before she bitterly shook her head.

"He's never coming back is he, Naruto?" She finally asked. Naruto did not offer an answer and with a defeated sigh, Sakura trudged off. For a long moment, Naruto lingered hoping that by a small miracle, that Sasuke and Itachi would appear once more.

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a groan of pain, hands clasping instantly for his pounding head. He grit his teeth, fingers curling onto tight fists as he cursed himself for using such a high powered attack. He pulled his hands away from his face, staring dazedly at the cracked ceiling.

When had he gotten here? He remembered attacking Naruto and the rest, the rock formation blowing up and then...

Then Itachi.

He had seen him. He had seen Itachi lying in the dirt. Sasuke knew he had. Sasuke could still feel the rubble beneath his fingers as he dragged himself to Itachi's body. He could feel the chill in the air as he realized that he was losing consciousness. Had it all been a dream? A hallucination brought on by him blowing up the rock side? Sasuke wasn't even sure at this point. As much as he would have liked to scream and swear that he had seen Itachi; he could never be sure of it. His mind was unraveling, and he knew it. He closed his eyes as he pulled himself into a sitting position, shoulder screaming in agony.

When the door slid open, Sasuke did not look up to see who it was, too lost in his own thoughts to even care. He heard them click their tongue in annoyance and realized dazedly that it was in fact Tobi who was here. He listened as the man walked around the room, inspecting some of his trinkets as well as Itachi's photos. Tobi set down the photo and approached the door again. Sasuke expected him to just leave but instead the man turned to look back at where Sasuke sat slumped on the bed.

"Come with me, Sasuke." Tobi called out and Sasuke scowled, turning his head towards the masked man. Tobi gave him no chance to reply, and turned to walk out of the room. Sasuke considered ignoring the order. He considered going back to bed, but instead found himself getting to his feet and walking out the door. The hall way silent, their steps echoing ominously as they approached the infirmary. Tobi was muttering to himself, Sasuke not even bothering to pretend to be listening. Tobi did not seem concerned, there was a certain skip to his step as he strode through the infirmary door.

"You made quite the mess of things. It was amusing to watch actually. The whole world seemed to implode." Tobi hummed, shutting the door behind Sasuke who frowned at him.

"You were there..." He muttered and Tobi chuckled.

"Naturally and someone you did not expect as well." At this Sasuke looked up sharply, eyes narrowing as his heart skipped a beat. He turned to where Tobi was sitting.

"What are you going on abo-" Sasuke stopped short, breath catching in his throat. He blinked once, stepping back and blanching as if he had just seen a ghost. Tobi smiled pleasantly.

"Ahh, Madara, you're here." Tobi greeted as the man in question took a step forward, hooded eyes fixed on Sasuke who shook his head. Madara was an imposing figure, standing nearly a full head above Tobi and Sasuke. He looked the young Uchiha over, expression placid.

"I figured it was high time I met you, Uchiha Sasuke." Madara greeted the teen who offered a stiff nod, looking once to Tobi who gave a lazy wave before walking from the infirmary, his footsteps quickly fading away. The door clicked shut behind him and Sasuke was left alone with the true Madara Uchiha.

* * *

"Have you found him?" Were the first words asked of Zetsu as he walked through the base hideout. Zetsu sighed, awkwardly rubbing the side of his white face as he regarded the Uchiha.

"He was nowhere to be seen." Zetsu softly muttered.

"Great, we fucking lost him." Obito snapped, uncharacteristically crass. Zetsu blinked in surprise. In all honesty, both had been surprised to find Itachi missing among the nin when they went for Sasuke. They hadn't planned on taking him back, but still to have Itachi there one minute and gone the next was startling. Obito motioned for Zetsu to follow him and they walked down the new Akatsuki corridor. It was pure luck that they had so many bases. While this was not as well furnished, it was still the second most used base.

Obito appeared lost in thought, considering all the possibilities of where Itachi had been taken. He could not have awoken. Could he? And even if he miraculously had, who was to say that he could have gotten far? He was blind and deaf. There was no where he could have gotten on his own. All Obito knew was that Itachi could serve as a huge threat to everything they had gone through, to all of their plans. And he had to be found, before he fell into enemies hands. He turned on Zetsu suddenly, tearing his mask aside to fix Zetsu with a long hard glare.

"I don't care what it takes. Use the reanimated team if you must, but find him **now**."

* * *

 **Eheheheheh, didn't expect that, huh?**

 **A short chapter, but the next is going to offer some interesting information!**


	13. Chapter 13

Footsteps steadily made their way across the barren room. The light bulb overhead offered little and continued to flicker on and off. This did nothing to quell the occupant of the room. The room that Madara had given to Kabuto for his experiments was small but served its purpose. Already, several reanimated shinobi were out in the world because of Kabuto's genius. And now for his biggest break through.

He continued to move about with graceful ease, stopping every once and again to check over the prone figure on the bed. Itachi Uchiha was safe and sound. No need for Obito and Madara to get their panties in a bunch. His wounds that he gained when his brother blew up the ground was minor and already healed. And, from how his eyelids were continuously twitching, it seemed that soon he would awaken.

"Ahhh, a welcome change indeed, Itachi-san." A smirk spread across the man's face as he watched the Uchiha continue to twitch. "I believe it is nearly time I informed Madara-san about your whereabouts. Two weeks of looking and here you were. Safe and sound and ready to wake." He situated the blanket around Itachi. The Uchiha jerked, mouth opening and closing. It seemed Itachi was full of surprises. With another little smile, Kabuto turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

As expected, Obito was not all that grateful to know that Itachi had been under their very noses this entire time. Kabuto had managed to keep Itachi hidden away in his lab, all the while claiming he was preparing for the war when asked about Itachi. Madara however seemed fascinated with Itachi's progress. All it took was a little push and the Uchiha was showing more signs of life than he had in months. He didn't care that Itachi had been hidden from him or that Kabuto had lied. The man had managed what he thought had been impossible.

"'You've had him the whole time and said _nothing_?" Obito turned on the man who lifted his hands defensively, golden eyes narrowed in amusement.

"You're awfully ungrateful. You had the Uchiha for _months_ and he remained a vegetable. Less than two weeks with me and he's finally showing signs of life."

"Signs of life mean little." Obito muttered coldly, his one eye illuminated through the mask. Kabuto motioned back to Obito who frowned at this and looked back. To his immense surprise, Itachi was moving. Hands straining weakly and head turning blindly. His eyes were uncovered but his eyes remained shut and useless. Madara said nothing, eyes fixed on his student. Itachi's movements were feeble, far too weak to offer any threat but it was more movement than they had encountered in months.

Itachi Uchiha was finally awake.

The Uchiha shifted on the gurney, frail wrists struggling uselessly against the leather straps Kabuto had tied him down with. Madara stepped forward and the vibration had Itachi turning his head, long hair sticking to his face as he panted out panicked breaths. Madara reached up, cupping Itachi's cheek and the Uchiha jerked, brows furrowing in distress. Slowly his eyelids fluttered and when realization dawned on him the Uchiha paled. Blind and deaf and at the mercy of unknown people.

His struggles became more desperate, quick noises escaping the Uchiha that sounded like he was trying to speak. But with months with disuse, he could not form any understandable sentences. Obito looked away, unable to stand the sight of the once proud Uchiha, now reduced to this struggling mess. Madara hummed in amusement, reaching to trace his fingers over Itachi's lips. The younger Uchiha jerked away, eyebrows narrowing at the man.

"If he's awake now that means there is more of a chance Sasuke will discover him." Madara heard Obito speak up. The elder did not reply, steady gaze fixed on Itachi who weakly wrenched against the restraints.

"He won't be going anywhere." Madara stated as he stared down at Itachi. "But leave him bound. We don't want any accidents now do we?"

* * *

Late that night, Sasuke was restless as always. He did not bother to try to sleep. He doubted he even could manage it. For a time, he remained in his room, glowering at nothing and despising everything. Soon this only served to bore him. He hated being cooped up in this place. He hated being lied to. The truth about Madara had been a shocker. What part had he played in the scheme of things? Who was the big bad and why did he show himself now?

Sasuke could not stay in his bedroom a moment longer. He fled, leaving the door open behind him. He needed air. He needed answers. He needed...he needed _something_. Sasuke turned the corner sharply, set on going to Obito and demanding answers. His plans however where thwarted by another body as he accidentally charged right into them, stumbling over his own feet and nearly falling on his face. The moron had been kneeling on the ground, and Sasuke had not felt even the slightest of chakra from them, which gave him no warning to someone being there. Sasuke managed to catch himself, cursing as he swiftly turned on the clumsy idiot who had hit him.

"The fuck are you doing!?" Sasuke snapped at their hunched form. They gave no reaction to his words and pressed themselves harder against the wall, fingers straining against the stone. They were dressed in just a hospital gown and most of their head was covered on medical tape, leaving just their nose and below visible. A wave of pity overtook Sasuke as he looked the poor guy over. The man was emaciated, shoulder bones protruded and his legs were like two slender tree branches. Sasuke wondered briefly if they were on of Madara's prisoners, but they were dressed more like a test subject.

"Are you even listening?" Sasuke questioned in bewilderment. Why was this guy stumbling around blindly? Sasuke shook his head in annoyance, deciding to just walk away and let Madara or Obito deal with him.

"Someone should be around soon...I can wake Obito up and let him know you're here...are you hurt?" Sasuke awkwardly questioned. He received no answer and when he reached to touch the man, he flinched back as if shocked. Sasuke yanked his hand back, blinking in shock.

Casting another glance over at the man's hunched form, Sasuke began to trek down the hall.

He did not make it far.

"Fuck..." Sasuke muttered guiltily. He couldn't just leave the guy. His mother and brother would not approve of him just abandoning someone, Rolling his eyes to the ceiling as if to glare at them, he turned back to the man.

A strand of long dark hair had escaped the medial tape around the man's head. It shined even in the dim corridor lighting, a lovely sable color. There was something comforting about it. Something that caused an ache in Sasuke's chest. There was something about that hair that got Sasuke thinking. He reached for it, lightly touching to and running it through his fingers. The man remained tense, scrawny knees pulled against his chest. Sasuke stared long and hard at the hair, as if in a trance.

Finally, he shook his head and looked back at the man.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. Can you walk?" He asked.

 _He can't hear you idiot..._

Sasuke sighed and stood, dragging the man with him. But the man sagged back to the floor, branch limb legs unable to support his weight. Sasuke looked down the hallway, desperate for someone to appear and take the guy from him. Blowing air out of his nose, Sasuke looked back down at the man. That's when the footsteps appeared. Just as Sasuke had hoped, heavy footsteps slowly began to echo down the long corridor. Sasuke opened his mouth to call out to them. However, a little voice in the back of his head told him to not call out. To take the man somewhere safe.

Reluctantly, Sasuke turned back to the man and knelt down, placing an arm behind his back and under his knees and he lifted him up. The man was almost comically light and swiftly gripped at Sasuke's shoulders as he was suddenly lifted. Sasuke gently hushed the deaf man and quickly began to stride back to the only place he could think of. His room. He could hide the guy for the night and then in the morning drop him in the nearest village.

Once he was safely in his room, Sasuke kicked the door closed behind him and set the man down on his bed. The man reached out quickly, fingers digging into the plush material as his head turned slowly about. The Uchiha eyed the man warily before glancing towards the door and listening. No footsteps approached so Sasuke was safe to assume that he had not been followed. The last thing he needed was to have to explain why he had some emaciated test subject hiding out in his room.

"I don't know what kind of trouble you're in, but it looks like- **HEY**! Stop that!" Sasuke had turned to face the man only to see him struggling with the bandages. Sasuke swiftly stalked forward and grasped the man's wrist before he could pull them all the way off. "Who knows what nastiness you have under this."

He forced the man's hands down and away from his face. His eyes caught sight of molten bruises around the man's wrists. As though he had been bound and had fought against the restraints. The bruises were terrible and Sasuke did not doubt that the man had struggled for a long time before escaping. The man continued to struggle against Sasuke's grip, despite the fact that he was powerless against the teen. Sasuke almost pitied him. The man couldn't hear him and Sasuke suspected there was something wrong with his eyes too, seeing how he was so tightly bound. In fact, it looked almost too tight around the other's skull. It couldn't hurt to at least make the poor guy a little more comfortable.

Sighing, Sasuke began to gently unwind the gauze and try to fix it. He unwound it slowly, carefully going over the man's ears and allowing more of his dark hair to emerge. That was when the knock came to the door. Sasuke turned sharply, eyes narrowing.

"One minute!" Sasuke called out before pulling the man to his feet and pushing him towards the bathroom. He bodily lifted the man up and over the tup and without thinking turned the shower head on full blast in order to hide any noises. The man flinched again, trying to back away from the spray of water but Sasuke held him firm. He placed a quick finger against the man's lips and the man went still and Sasuke slowly released him before turning and walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Pulling his shirt over his head, Sasuke walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Zetsu stood on the other side, beady eyes fixed on Sasuke.

"Yes?" Sasuke drawled, hand reaching to casually block Zetsu from entering.

"Obito wanted to make sure you were in your room." Zetsu slowly ground out.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned, but Zetsu offered no explanation. He continued to stare steadily at the Uchiha who shifted in annoyance.

"Well...here I am." Sasuke replied coolly, arching a brow. The boy easily reminded Zetsu of Itachi. The elder grunted in annoyance, eyes darting to the bathroom as the faint sound of water continued to steadily beat.

"Well I'd really like to take a shower if you don't mind. The water is going to go cold." Sasuke stated, stepping back. With a shake of his head, Zetsu turned on his heel and Sasuke slammed the door shut. Sasuke glared at the door for a long moment before glancing back towards the bathroom. Were they looking for the man? They had to be. What was so special about him to have Zetsu snooping around?

With a shake of his head, Sasuke trudged back towards the bathroom and opened the door. The steady rhythm of water echoed soundly and Sasuke pulled aside the curtain to find the man soaked through. His medical gown long to his body and his medical tape was drenched. His dark hair clung to his neck and back. Worst of all were the weak shivers that the man produced; his teeth fighting not to chatter.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed as he reached for the man and pulled him from the freezing water. The man stumbled but managed to regain his footing as Sasuke gripped his shoulders. Sasuke fought down the wince at the man's state. He was soaked through with freezing water and barely dressed. Good job Sasuke. You gave the escapee pneumonia. Sasuke guided the man to the toilet and sat him down as he turned the water off and grabbed a towel off the rack. Returning to the frail body, Sasuke wrapped the towel around him. He tugged at the towel to get the man's attention and the man looked up, hand grasping at Sasuke's.

"I need to take this off." Sasuke hissed. "You're going to freeze in this."

The man seemed to understand Sasuke's attentions and his hand slowly retracted. Sasuke grasped onto the medical gown and pulled it over the man's head, muttering as he did so.

"I don't know how you managed to escape whatever fresh hell you were in, but I'm impressed. You're fucking lucky I wasn't Madara." He tossed the sodden gown aside, leaving the man naked and shivering. Sasuke took the towel and wrapped it around him, giving him at least a shred of pride. He turned his focus to the medical tape. There was no use in leaving it now. It was far too water logged to do anything for the guy. Sasuke reached forward and reluctantly began to unravel it. As he did so more strands of that lovely hair fell from the confines of the tape, falling in inky black waves down over the man's face and down past his shoulders. Once again, Sasuke found himself distracted by it. He stared long and hard, eyes narrowed. This hair was familiar to him... long and shiny like his mother's hand been. And his brother's. Sasuke's heart began to pound. His fingers suddenly itched. Suddenly, Sasuke needed to see this man. To look in his eyes. Whoever he was...whatever his story...why was he here? What was being done to him?

The last layer of gauze fell away and Sasuke could not breathe.

The man's eyes were closed but even so he knew those eyelashes. He knew those lines beneath his eyes. He remembered tracing them as a child, wondering why they were there but just accepting that they were part of his brother. That this was Itachi. He fell back suddenly, startling Itachi who fell off the side of the toilet and onto the floor.

"Itachi." Sasuke croaked. "Itachi...aniki?" He reached forward too quickly and too roughly and his brother flinched again, mouth pulled into a distressed line.

 _'He can't hear you...his eyes...oh god you have his eyes...'_

"Aniki, aniki please," Sasuke babbled. He touched Itachi's cheek, his neck and his hands shook violently. Was this just another dream. Was he going to wake up in the darkness of his bedroom again, with Itachi still dead?

 _'Not this time, not this time.'_

He dragged Itachi closer to him and the elder released a distressed noise, throat parched. Pale hands scrambled against the bathroom floor as Itachi attempted to free himself from Sasuke's desperate grip.

 _'He doesn't know who you are or where he is. He's vulnerable. He's scared...he's scared...'_

How was he going to convince Itachi of who he was? What could possibly work? He didn't even question why Itachi could not hear him. All Sasuk wanted was for that distressed look to never haunt his brother's face again. Sasuke lurched forward, reaching and grasping for his brother's clammy hands. He took them, ignoring the flinch that Itachi offered and lifted them to his head. He maneuvered Itachi's pointer and middle finger and brought time to his forehead, poking himself with Itachi's fingers. At this movement, Itachi went ridged, mouth opening and closing as Sasuke repeated the motion again and again.

"Sas...Sasuke...Sasuke..." Itachi's voice was a warbled, rough mess from months of disuse, but it did not matter. It was the most beautiful sound Sasuke had ever heard and he nodded frantically, only to realize that Itachi could not see or hear his reaction. So, he reached for his brother's face, cupping it in his hands and pulling the elder closer so he could press his lips against Itachi's forehead in a firm if not anxious kiss.

"You're real." Sasuke croaked, holding Itachi's face in his hands and staring at him in raw shock. "This isn't some fucked up dream. You're actually here...you were never gone..." He ran his thumb gently over Itachi's eyelashes. Without thinking, Sasuke was moving forward again and pressed his lips against Itachi's in a deep kiss that was meant for lovers. A kiss that was not meant to be shared between brothers. But Sasuke did not care. He kissed Itachi as if he were the last person he would ever kiss. Itachi pushed against his chest, mumbling his name as if mortified. It was only with a light bite to his lower lip, that Sasuke finally pulled away from Itachi's bruised mouth, blinking in shock.

Itachi touched his lip, frowning before hesitantly reaching forward for Sasuke who quickly leaned close. Itachi's slender fingers ran over his brother's face, over his eyelids across his nose and down his lips. They circled back around his head to touch his hair, stilling at the back of Sasuke's head as he recognized the style.

This seemed to be the factor needed because all at once, Itachi began to repeat Sasuke's name. Over and over like a prayer, each time a little bit stronger than the last. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him close and burying his face in the crook of his neck. For a long moment Itachi remained stiff. Not sure what to do. Sasuke gave him a gentle squeeze blinking back tears. Itachi's arms slowly wrapped around the younger, holding onto him desperately. Sasuke could feel Itachi shaking against him. Shaking, broken but alive and breathing against Sasuke as if no time had passed since Sasuke had lost him. As if somethings in the world could be good and not rust.

Sasuke pressed his lips against Itachi's temple, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent.

"I've got you, aniki." He whispered against his brother, vision hazy from tears. "I'm here. We're together...everything's going to be okay, aniki." And Itachi held onto him, just as desperately, hands gently stroking through Sasuke's spiked hair as he tried and failed to form his own words.

* * *

 **At last...**

 **There was a brief moment where I considered adding Shisui as Edo Tensei, but for the sake of not adding too much drama to this already dramatic angst fest, I left him out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the support! This story still has a way to go, but it's easier with fans!**

* * *

For a long while, Sasuke clung to his brother. He was unable to let go, afraid that if he did, Itachi would vanish in a puff of smoke. Yet Itachi continued to breathe against him. He continued to hold onto his little brother just as desperately. He had long ago given up on trying to say his brother's name, voice far too garbled.

How was this possible? This wasn't like the nightmares Sasuke had been suffering for months. This was really Itachi. So this was why he couldn't see Itachi's body. There had never been one. Or at least, never been a dead one.

Itachi was soaking wet and shivering against him. Sasuke could feel the tremors in his own body. He reached to brush Itachi's damp hair from his face, staring intently at him and trying to find any scratches or bruises. His thumb gently stroked down Itachi's cheek and the elder slowly tensed, his brows furrowing and throat tightening.

When Itachi pulled away, Sasuke frowned in confusion, turning his head to his brother with a question on his lips. Under Itachi's closed eyelids, there would be nothing to look back, and it ate at Sasuke.

The pieces had quickly fallen together for Itachi. Itachi's mouth pulled into a thin line and Sasuke desperately wished he could hear him. He wanted to assure his brother that knowing the truth was not a bad thing. That he had deserved to know. Why had Itachi never told him? Sasuke would have eventually understood. He would have helped his brother. Or at least offered him something.

Instead, Sasuke could only take his brother's clammy hand in his grip and give it a gentle squeeze. As if to tell him that everything would be okay now. Sasuke would get Itachi new eyes. He would take him to a healer and have his hearing restored.

And now…

Now he would turn his rage to those who had done this to Itachi. Konoha could wait. Madara and Obito and everyone else involved in his brother's violation would suffer and suffer dearly.

But his first step would be to warm his brother back up and get him cleaned. The boy moved forward and pressed his forehead against Itachi's, closing his eyes. For a long moment, he did not move. He simply allowed himself to bask in his brother's presence. Itachi was alive, and right now that was good enough for Sasuke.

* * *

The bathtub was filled with warm water. A light steam rose from the surface and coated with mirror in a fine mist. Sasuke ran his hands through the water to test the temperature. Once he was certain it was not too hot, he turned to Itachi.

Itachi was still wrapped in the towel. His hair was wet and clung to his back. Sasuke could see goosebumps rising over his brother's arms. The boy cursed softly under his breath. What was he thinking, hiding him in the bathtub?

"Come on, Aniki." Sasuke murmured as he reached for the elder Uchiha. Itachi tensed slightly at the feeling of Sasuke's hands touching him. Itachi was still badly bruised and there was dried blood on his wrists.

The idea that his brother had been bound and forced to tear himself free left Sasuke feeling like he was going to vomit. How long had Itachi been right under his nose?

Sasuke managed to pull the towel away from his brother and help him in the tub. It was obvious Itachi was on edge and deeply uncomfortable to being bared like this. Sasuke tried to offer his brother a little bit of dignity by keeping his eyes averted as he helped lower Itachi into the tub. Yet, seeing the state he was in, Sasuke could not help but look.

Itachi's ribcage poked through his skin. His flesh was much pale than normal, taking on an almost grayish tint. His body was littered with bruises. The ones around his wrists and ankles were the worst.

The younger Uchiha took a washcloth and ran it through the water, ringing it out. He took Itachi's hand and began to clean his arm. Itachi kept his face turned towards Sasuke. He seemed at a loss and it was a look that Sasuke never had expected to see on his brother's face. He took Itachi's other arm and cleaned up towards his shoulder, the cloth gliding over the ANBU tattoo.

The cloth moved to stroke the back of Itachi's neck and over his shoulder blades. Itachi's back was littered with tiny bruises. Many looked like fingerprints from rough handling. Itachi's skin glistened under the water and the dirt was washed away. Madara couldn't even be bothered to keep Itachi clean while he was imprisoned. Sasuke rung the washcloth about and dipped it again before moving to Itachi's chest. Itachi remained quiet under his touch, eyelashes clinging to his cheeks.

Even like this, Sasuke thought his brother was the most beautiful person in the world.

He poured water over his brother's hair, working out the knots and tangles with a gentle hand. Itachi remained quiet, expression almost lost. Sasuke continued to apologize under his breath, even knowing that Itachi couldn't hear him. He wondered why that was. How had his brother managed to lose his hearing? Madara had done this…Obito as well. They had taken Itachi's eyes even though he was alive. Were they laughing at him? Pleased that they had pulled this over on the stupid younger Uchiha? He also wondered if that was what Naruto had been trying to tell him. Itachi had been with him. Had they saved him and planned on bringing him back to Sasuke?

Get Itachi healed and get out of here. Take him somewhere safe and far away. This was all that mattered right now.

Sasuke washed Itachi down before pulling the plug in the tub; He grabbed the towel and returned to his brother, wrapping it around his shoulders and helping him stand. Itachi's legs shook violently, and it was obvious that he would not be able to walk on his own. Sasuke adjusted the towel around Itachi and scooped him up and out of the water.

Sasuke carried Itachi into his room and sat him on the bed, tightening the towel around Itachi's shoulders before turning around to look for clothes for him.

"I'll get you somewhere safe, Niisan." Sasuke hummed softly as he maneuvered Itachi's arms into the shirt. He wrapped the towel around Itachi's hair before helping the elder into a pair of loose fitting pants.

He slowly dried Itachi's hair, allowing the towel to glide through the dark strands. His brother's head was turned towards him and Sasuke didn't doubt that if he had eyes, they would be watching his every move. Something about seeing Itachi wearing his clothes had heat flaring up in Sasuke's stomach.

But he couldn't dwell on that. They were in danger here and Sasuke knew he would need to escape quickly. The boy packed himself a bag and took all of Itachi's items along with his own. He refused to let anything that had been important to his brother be left behind for these people to use. They would come for him soon. He was surprised they hadn't yet.

As he helped Itachi stand, he ran a soothing hand through his damp hair. He walked backwards towards the door, Itachi pressed weakly against him. With deft fingers, Sasuke unlocked the door and peered down the hall.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Itachi. I'm going to protect you from now on." He solemnly promised his brother.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist and lifted him up, charging out of the room as quickly as he could. There was no one around. Zetsu's chakra signature was nonexistent. They would still be looking for his brother and Sasuke was more than willing to give them a fight.

As Sasuke and Itachi fled through the north door, Obito stood just down the hall, arms crossed. He leaned his head back to gaze at the ceiling, chuckling softly.

Did Sasuke truly think that he did not know where Itachi had escaped to? Did he truly think that he could keep it a secret for long? Once Madara heard about this…any hope the elder had for keeping Sasuke at his side were dashed. Not that this concerned Obito at all.

He was much more interested too see if Itachi could return to his former glory and how long it would be until Sasuke's resentment and vengeance overtook his desire to protect his oh so precious Aniki.


	15. Chapter 15

It was pelting rain and Sasuke could barely see where he was going. He had long since given up on jumping through the trees and was now using the thick branches as cover from the heavy downpour. Itachi had no strength in his legs, and had been unable to walk for long in his condition. Sasuke was fine with carrying him. It reassured him that Itachi was with him and alive. Sasuke wasn't sure how long he had been running or if he was being followed. All that mattered was that he didn't lose his grip on Itachi.

"There's an inn not too far from here, Aniki." Sasuke murmured even though Itachi could not hear him. "I sent a hawk ahead to alert Juugo and Suigetsu, they'll meet us there." He could feel Itachi breathing against his neck and the arms wrapped around his shoulders tightened as he felt the vibrations from Sasuke's back as he spoke.

The younger Uchiha slowed down to a trot, hefting Itachi up further on his back. He lifted his head and felt raindrops strike his face, sliding down his chin and over his neck. He didn't doubt that once he and his team regrouped, they could figure out their next move. Sasuke's intentions towards Konoha had all but simmered since discovering Itachi. Now his only concern was helping his brother and getting him somewhere warm.

Fingers moved to gently stroke down his cheek and the boy started at the motion. He glanced over his shoulder and from the corner of his eye could see Itachi's face. He smiled slightly, allowing his brother's fingers to gently glide down his cheek, brushing away raindrops with chilled fingers. He moved forward, walking around a puddle.

"Don't fall asleep one me, okay?" Sasuke mumbled more to himself than to his brother as he picked up speed. The rain was beginning to fade and Sasuke took that as a good sign.

By the time Sasuke reached the inn it was nearly nightfall. Yet, both Suigetsu and Juugo were waiting for him as they said they would. Itachi had already passed out against Sasuke and his head rested against his shoulder. When they spotted Sasuke, they moved forward, Juugo reaching to ease Itachi off Sasuke's back but the boy pulled away.

"It's fine. I have him." Sasuke muttered and the taller boy nodded.

"I'll go grab us a room." Suigetsu offered, lazily saluting Sasuke as he walked into the inn. Sasuke and Juugo followed after him. The inn was warm and dimly lit. One elderly lady stood behind the desk, face buried in a book Sasuke recognized as the ones Kakashi used to read all the time.

"You boys looking to stay the evening?" The woman asked, lifting her eyes and looking to Itachi in concern. Suigetsu moved forward, blocking Sasuke and Itachi and leaning against the desk with a wide grin.

"My friends here partied a little too hard yesterday. We just need a room for tonight." His smile was charming if a little pointy but the elderly woman seemed oddly smitten. She quickly grabbed a set of keys off the wall behind her and handed them to Suigetsu.

"You get your friend to bed dear, poor thing looks like he can use some rest." She gently chided and Suigetsu nodded solemnly, dropping some money onto the desk with a few extra.

"Thank you ma'am." Suigetsu winked. Twirling the keys in his hands, Suigetu motioned for the other two to follow him, both did offering the lady nods of thanks and she beamed after them. The room was up on the second flight and Suigetsu unlocked it, ushering Sasuke inside. Sasuke moved into the room, watching as Suigetsu and Juugo entered, locking the door behind them. Sasuke took the nearest bed and allowed Juugo to help ease Itachi down. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed next to his brother and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe he's been alive this whole time." The amber haired teen murmured, looking to Sasuke who's attention was still fixed on his brother's still form. He moved his hand to gently stroke Itachi's bangs from his face.

"They gave me his eyes." Sasuke began hoarsely, momentarily looking away from Itachi to cast Suigetsu and Juugo mortified looks. Both boys looked unnerved by this statement. "They took his eyes...and I don't think...I think they fucked up his hearing too. They mutilated him and get him right under my nose for months."

"Well, fuck." Suigetsu eloquently stated.

"You've got him now Sasuke. They can't touch him again." Juugo gently pointed out.

"I need to find him eyes. And someone to perform the operation...I don't know what I can do for his hearing loss...or his illness, but there has got to be someone out there that can help him." Sasuke buried his face into his palms.

"We'll find someone. Don't worry about it." Suigetsu declared from inside the bathroom. Sasuke turned back to Itachi and adjusted the blankets around him.

"We'll stay the night. Be ready to go in the morning."

Suigetsu was quick to take over the bathroom while Juugo lay face down on one of the beds, sighing in exhaustion. Sasuke moved around the bed and pulled the blinds on the windows, watching as rain continued to patter softly against the glass. He heard Suigetu exit the bathroom and crawl into his own bed with a loud groan. With a last glance out the window, Sasuke moved to the other bed where Itachi lay. He crawled under the covers, listening to his brother quietly breathe. He could already hear Suigetsu snoring and Juugo's breathing was just beginning to even out. Sasuke couldn't sleep though. He had to remind himself to not stare at Itachi.

That did not stop him from curling against him though, allowing his forehead to rest against Itachi's shoulder as he listened to him quietly breathe. The rhythmic motion of Itachi's breathing slowly lulled Sasuke to his, his eyes no longer able to stay open despite his attempt to keep awake.

* * *

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up." Juugo's voice broke through Sasuke's sleep muddled mind and the teen blearily opened his eyes, squinting up at the taller teen.

"Wassit?" Sasuke slurred out, rubbing at his eyes as Juugo pulled away. Sasuke scowled and turned on his side to see that Itachi was no longer in the bed. Instantly, the boy was on his feet, eyes narrowed and mouth open to shout when Juugo grabbed his shoulder, Sasuke relaxed when he saw that Itachi was still in the room and was being offered some food by Suigetsu.

Juugo watched as the younger Uchiha walked over to his brother and sat near him, reaching out to touch his hair. Itachi tensed as the foreign touch, turning towards Sasuke in confusion. When Sasuke bumped his forehead against Itachi's, the smile that spread across Itachi's face was dazzling. Sasuke stared, utterly transfixed before beaming himself. He was received to see that Itachi was eating. Even if it was just a few grapes that Suigetsu was handing him. Itachi needed to gain some weight; the clothes he was wearing seemed to hang on him.

"We should probably head out soon." Juugo murmured and Sasuke nodded in agreement, watching as Suigetsu continued to hand Itachi grapes, that his brother took without complaint.

"Where are we going anyway?" Suigetsu asked, popping a grape into his mouth. Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes closing. He had been debating this all last night and finally had forced himself to come to a decision, even if it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"I hate to say it, but there is only one place that can offer Itachi any help..." At this, Suigetsu stilled and Juugo frowned, arms crossing over his massive chest.

"You don't mean, _Konoha_?" Suigetsu stared aghast. Juugo slowly shook his head and Sasuke released a weary sigh, eyes still on his brother.

"They had Itachi back on the cliff. When Naruto came to me, it was because of Itachi. I know it was...I could have killed him... If I go back, I can make sure Itachi is helped." He didn't want to go back. Sasuke hated the idea of returning to that cesspool, but Naruto was there and as annoying as the dobe was, he would make sure Tsunade helped Itachi. Sighing dramatically, Suigetsu stood and grabbed his sword from the side of his bed.

"Well at least that fuck Danzo is dead, right? Can't get much worse then him." Sasuke snorted and reached for Itachi's hands, helping him to his feet. He took his own katana and nodded to Juugo who walked out ahead of them.

"Come on, we need to get to the village before nightfall."


	16. Chapter 16

**This is certainly late. I apologize. Real life and lack of muse kind of kicked my ass.**

* * *

Naruto had never felt so useless until he lost Itachi in the blast. Itachi had been there. Naruto and everyone had had him one moment and in the next, he had vanished. Naruto had failed to protect Itachi at his most vulnerable and had failed Sasuke. Those men who had hurt Itachi now had him again and it ate at Naruto. Sasuke would be disgusted with him. He was disgusted with himself. He and the rest of the team had returned back to the village feeling as if they had aged decades. Kakashi had barely spoken since returning, blaming himself for losing his hold on the Uchiha.

"I had him," Kakashi had muttered. "He was with me and then...gone." It had been weeks since the incident and everyone wanted to put it behind them. Sasuke was obviously lost to them and there was nothing they could do for Itachi. There were other missions to be done and regretting it was not helpful. There was too much to do to be held back now. Naruto had to learn how to move on, maybe try to reach out to Sasuke again another day. He knew Sakura had given up...everyone had given up, but Naruto had always been a stubborn fool. If he could have his way he would have saved both Sasuke and Itachi.

Naruto had planned on calling it a night. It was pelting rain and he was exhausted. His lumpy little bed seemed very welcoming and he had fallen into it with a little sigh of relief. His pillow smelled like ramen and Naruto dully wondered if it was time to clean them. Of course it took him an embarrassingly long time to realize he was being watched and when he turned his head, his eyes widened at the person who sat in the chair across from him.

"Dobe."

* * *

Itachi Uchiha lived in darkness. Itachi Uchiha was surrounded by silence. He was trapped in a prison unlike any other and he was could remember being strapped to that gurney, wrists bruised and bound as that hand touched his face. That hand had been gentle, but Itachi wasn't a Shinobi for nothing. He could read the underlying taunt in it. Those were Madara's hands on him. Itachi had remembered fighting Sasuke. He had remembered when the end had approached and he couldn't help but offer his brother a final parting smile. His vision was gone and he could taste his blood rising up his throat, but in that second Itachi had never felt so at peace.

 _"I'm sorry Sasuke, this is it."_ And he had fallen. Then he woke up. He should not have woken up. He was supposed to be dead. He woke to darkness and silence and he wondered if it was Hell. Madara's hands told him otherwise. He didn't know how long he had struggled in those bonds. He had twisted his arms, trying to free himself and feeling as if he would never get out. Itachi had managed to break the hold on his right wrist first and had blindly struggled with his left until he had managed to pull his hand free. His attempt to stand had resulted in immediate failure. There was no strength in his legs and he had collapsed in a graceless heap, body tingling in pain. It was as if his legs were on fire. They trembled violently as he attempted to stand a second time and he fell once more, mouth falling open in agony. He lifted his hands towards his face, fingers brushing over the gauze that had been wrapped around his now eyeless head.

He had to think. He had to plan. If he was trapped here that meant Madara had gotten Sasuke. With his eyes gone that meant they were now mostly likely in Sasuke's possession. If either Obito or Madara attempted to harm him, Itachi's eyes should be able to protect his brother. But for how long? Itachi dragged himself forward, hand blindly groping the empty air as he scooted along the cold ground. It took an agonizingly long time to find the door to the hall and Itachi pushed it open, dragging his weakened body into what he knew would be the corridor. He didn't make it far before exhaustion kicked in. He leaned against the wall, trying to calm his erratically beating heart.

Itachi heard the vibrations of approaching feet but before he could react the person tripped over him. Itachi pressed against the wall, fingers digging into the stone as he tried to keep calm. He had been caught. After a moment the person reached out and lightly touched him. Itachi jerked away in horror. When the footsteps appeared to move away from him, Itachi still didn't dare move. When the feet approached again, Itachi held his breath. Fingers reached out to touch his hair. Then he was dragged to his feet but quickly sank back down, body limp. Whoever this was seemed annoyed now. It wasn't Madara, that much was certain. He was scooped up into the person's arms and his hands shot out to grip their arm. The person began to walk and itachi could do nothing but hold onto their arm as he was carried down the corridor. He was soon gently settled on a bed and quickly began fiddling with the gauze. It itched and hurt his face and he didn't want anything touching him. The person seemed to find this wrong because they snatched his wrists and held him still. He wished he could hear what they were saying. He knew they had to be talking. Itachi idly wondered why he couldn't hear at all. Had he lost his hearing during the final fight?

Itachi struggled against those hands, hating to be touched. Hating to be so powerless. This displeased them and he was roughly dragged to his feet and manhandled away from the bed. The spray of cold water shocked Itachi and he stumbled back, unsure on what was happening now. A finger was pressed to his lips and Itachi knew that he needed to be quiet. Was this person trying to hide him? Itachi remained still, waiting for the person to return. The water was like ice and the Uchiha shook under it.

The person eventually returned and he was pulled from the water. It was a man, Itachi guessed, the hands were large and warm. A towel was wrapped around him and Itachi wanted to thank the man. He helped Itachi out of his soaked clothes and wrapped the towel more securely around him before turning their attention to the gauze. Instantly, Itachi felt like the air was electrified. The man reached for him and he flinched, confused. Those hands were touching his face, fingers trembling as they did so. He was dragged forward and released a weak noise of protest. His hand was grabbed and he was forced to have his pointer and middle finger extended and it was pressed against what Itachi assumed was his forehead...wait...again. Again. Itachi suddenly felt weak. The motion was so familiar, but he couldn't understand. The motion of lazy mornings and a grinning face.

 _"Sorry Sasuke..."_

 _"Maybe another time..."_

"Sas...Sasuke...Sasuke..." Itachi's mouth formed the words but he was unsure if he could even be heard. Hands grasped his cheeks and a warm mouth was pressed against his forehead. Then those lips were pulling him to a kiss he had not expected. He did not react to it, letting his mouth be plundered as he waited anxiously. Itachi had to be sure. He had to _know_. He reached out, hands touching the man's face, trailing over his lips to move to his hair. He knew that hair. He remembered that hair. This was his brother. This was Sasuke...Itachi began babbling his name, never letting go of the boy. He was pulled into a hug and melted against his brother.

Somehow fate had returned Sasuke to him and Sasuke had held onto him as desperately as he had when he was a little boy and Itachi clung back. Whatever happened from here, he was okay. Sasuke was with him. His little brother was here.

Itachi had slept better since that night. Sasuke was gentle as ever and those he traveled with seemed just as much so. He didn't know what his brother was planning and it dug at the elder that he was so powerless. That he was alive when he should not be and that his brother had somehow found out everything and he had _still_ forgiven him. It was as if fate was giving Itachi one final chance to be with his brother and Itachi prayed that this time, everything went right.

* * *

Naruto looked exhausted. Even in the dark Sasuke could see the purplish bruises beneath his eyes. He was sprawled out on his bed, staring at Sasuke in disbelief. "Sasuke." He managed, voice eerily soft and the Uchiha inclined his head.

"You had my brother," He began watching as Naruto sat up, still watching him. "You were trying to tell me." He was ashamed of himself. He had blindly attacked, without waiting for the blonde to speak and it could have ended much worse than it had. Naruto perked up at the mention of Itachi.

"You have Itachi? He's safe?" Naruto's voice was hopeful and Sasuke could not help but appreciate him in that moment. Here he was, caring about Itachi not just for Sasuke's sake, but for Itachi himself. Sasuke nodded.

"He's safe...but I need your help." Sasuke hated to admit it, but Itachi needed medical care. He needed Tsunade and he hoped that the Hokage would at least offer him and his brother this one mercy. He was going to have to betray Itachi's secret. If Naruto hadn't already told her, which he hoped he had. It would be much easier if she was already understanding.

"Anything." Naruto quickly stated, standing up and looking at Sasuke earnestly.

"It's awake." Sasuke announced and Naruto blinked in shock. "He's very sick though. I don't know how to help him." Naruto nodded at this, blue eyes narrowing as he considered the boy.

"I'll talk to granny. You just bring him here okay? Stay in here as long as you need." He wanted to reach for the Uchiha, assure him that everything was going to be alright. All he could offer him was his apartment sanctuary. Tsunade would help. Kakashi and Sakura too. Sasuke cracked a weary smile, dark eyes suddenly aged ten years.

"Thank you, Naruto." He whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Late update! Will keep trying to pump out the chapters.**

* * *

It took nearly an entire day to reach Konoha, entering the familiar gates in the dead of night. Tsunade had managed to ensure their safe passage, entrusting only her most trusted to overwatch their arrival and keep the area secure from prying had smuggled Itachi out of the base that was eerily silent. He hadn't lingered to wonder on it and chose instead to take advantage of it. Suigetsu and Juugo had met up with him, prepared to accompany him back to the village that started all of this. Raidō Namiashi and Genma Shiranui assured the gates were safe, waiting as Kakashi approached with Gai and Yamato.

"So it's really him." Genma mused as he walked over to Kakashi, hands stuffed in pockets. Kakashi nodded, glancing over his shoulder and watching as Juugo and Sasuke hesitantly approached the gates. "Glad he's still with us...still shitty though." Genma hummed, head cocked. Itachi was carefully bundled in Juugo's arms, with Sasuke within an arms reach. Raidō shook his head with a small sigh. Tsunade had already informed him of the situation and it left a sour taste in his mouth. At this point he was just following Genma's motioned for Juugo to follow him towards the hospital.

"Shizune-san is waiting for you at the doors. She has a room set up for him." Juugo nodded, adjusting Itachi and striding forward. Sasuke moved to follow him but Genma was quick to take his arm, stopping him.

"What-" He turned, prepared to argue but Genma shook his head, waving Juugo on.

"The Hokage wishes to speak to you. Itachi's in safe hands. Your friend will stay with him." Sasuke fought the urge to argue with the man, but finally relented, staring after his brother. Juugo hesitated, but Sasuke released a sigh, nodding him to follow Raidō. He glanced over to where Suigetsu stood, arms crossed.

"Suigetsu, follow Juugo." He instructed and the boy offered him a mock salute, teeth showing as he grinned.

"Don't you worry, Sasuke. I'll keep an eye on him." He darted off after Juugo who sighed, shaking his head as the other boy nudged his shoulder. Sasuke allowed Genma to lead him away from the street and towards the Hokage residence. It was late out, and there were no citizens about, allowing a quick passage. Tsunade was waiting for them, looking tired. Naruto was at her side, practically bouncing around as he spotted Sasuke. She waved Sasuke and Kakashi forward, towards her office. Sasuke silently followed after Kakashi and Naruto trailed behind him.

"Genma, watch the door, would you?" She called over her shoulder and Genma offered her a salute, shoulders straightening.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good man." Tsunade smiled, closing the door behind her. When she turned she came face to face with Sasuke who stood, arms crossed and expression a mix between wariness and hope. "Sasuke," The Hokage greeted. "Sit down." She indicated to the chair and the Uchiha reluctantly took it. His eyes followed the woman as she strode to her desk and settled down in her own chair with a sigh. "Naruto's already told me everything. You approached him in the middle of the night?"

"I didn't want to be seen." Sasuke confirmed. The Hokage huffed, amber eyes narrowing.

"This isn't going to be a simple transition, Uchiha. You've certainly made a mess of things, but all things considered, I can work with you, but you have to help me here." She watched the boy closely. "Are you just going to rush off when your brother is fixed?" Naruto quickly glanced towards Sasuke and the boy could feel Kakashi's eyes on him. It was tempting to say he would, but where could he go? Itachi might be healed enough to live, but on the run? Sasuke had to adapt, and as long as he and Itachi could be offered sanctuary, he would at least linger. The threat looming from Madara was too great.

"Can you do anything for him?" Sasuke finally asked, voice stronger than he felt. Tsunade sighed. So he was looking at his options now? She could work with this. She had her files on Itachi from the last time he had been in her care. There was damage that could not be fixed, but it didn't mean he would die. Not after everything it took to bring him back.

She back in his chair and pinching her nose. "Look, there's nothing I can do for his hearing. His eardrums are ruptured and you have his eyes. The fact that he woke up is a miracle. I could offer him something for his pain, but he's not going to come back from this, Sasuke." Her amber eyes fixed on Sasuke who fought to keep composed.

"What about my old eyes? I can give them to him or even his old eyes. I'll give them back to him." Sasuke knew he was practically babbling at this point, but if there was a chance he could help Itachi, he would gladly take it.

"Sasuke-" Naruto began only for Tsunade to wave him down, fixing Sasuke with a hard stare.

"Do you think he would want that? Think Sasuke. You were his priority. He would never want you to do this." Her argument left no room for rebuttal and Sasuke bit down the anger bubbling in his chest.

Kakashi shifted, arms uncrossing as he spoke up. "Danzo's labs were located, along with...several sets of Uchiha eyes," At this he trailed off for a second, hesitant to continue. "Your mothers' and fathers' eyes were among them. Maybe they can go to Itachi." Sasuke blinked, staring at his sensei who shrugged. His parents' eyes for Itachi...

"Yes," He looked from Kakashi to Tsunade, almost pleadingly. "Please, if I can't return his to him, I want to give him this at least." The Hokage pursed her lips thoughtfully. Danzo had one of Fugaku and Mikoto's eyes on his person at his death, but the other set was safely set away. It could very well work...but that also left another set of problems.

"The public won't accept a mass murderer on the streets. Not without a reason." She finally pointed out, watching the Uchiha carefully. Sasuke's dark eyes fixed on her, mouth pulling into a thin line as he realized what this meant.

"So it's my clan's standing or my brother." He concluded and Tsunade slowly nodded, leaning forward on her desk and resting her hands on the worn wooden surface.

"I'm sorry. I know he wanted this to remain a secret but with how everything has turned out, that is not possible."

Sasuke closed his eyes, face pinched as he mulled over this. Naruto watched him closely, hands clasped on his lap. Finally, Sasuke's face smoothed out and he opened his eyes too look back at the Hokage. "Tell them."

* * *

The darkness was stifling. Itachi should have been accustomed to it, but it remained something he could not understand. The silence was even more so. It left him in a position far more vulnerable than he had been before. The arms that had carried him were gentle despite their strength. It almost reminded him of Kisame. Sasuke was not with him anymore. Itachi had felt when they escaped Madara, and his brother had remained with him for as long as he could, before vanishing. If Itachi was more alert, he would be able to wonder on that properly.

The arms that had carried him were now nearby. He has been settled on something soft and it left Itachi on edge. This feeling of vulnerability was terrible. He hated it. He should not even be here on this soft thing. He was supposed to be dead. He had fought Sasuke and his eyes were gone. That means that it should be over. Instead, here he was on this soft thing. Hands had reached out to check his vitals and Itachi had remained still. The hands were warm and soft, much like his mother's and he fought not to lean into them. This was a healer, not his mother. The hands accompanying them were equally gentle, but calloused. A fighter as well as a healer.

Fingers traced the bandages around his head and if he quietly cursed the fact that he could hear nothing. What was happening? Where was he? Where had Sasuke gone? Itachi was not used to feeling this lost. It would have been kinder if he had just died. Much better than being this weak and pathetic. Just as he was prepared to shut down in his own misery, familiar hands finally reached him.

"Sasuke." He spoke in a voice he would never hear, hands reaching for those fingers that stroked over his cheek. The bed he must have been settled on, dipped as the hands belonging to his brother pulled a blanket over his shoulders.

 _'He knows the truth,'_ A nasty voice in Itachi's head whispered. _'Everything you did was for nothing.'_ Itachi ignored that voice and simply clung to his brother's hands, unwilling to let go and lose him again.


End file.
